Inkman: Forever
by SuperMastour
Summary: Inkman is back with even more adventures to be had! Watch as a regular Inkling tackles larger than life foes in his quest to fight Evil at all costs! With the help of his Allies, Inkman must protect the Common Heritage of All Seakind from the dangers of the Force of Evil! Super Special and Pretty Good Preview! CHAPTERS 15-16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Look, Inkman, I know you miss me and all, but please, keep yourself controlled." spoke a soft feminine voice as The Inkman lay on the ground.

"Evil doer... I... will... agh..." Inkman groaned and tried to stand up, but was stomped back to the ground by a large boot.

"Don't you get it, Inkman..." an Octoling with a red spandex suit, yellow gloves, and black cape picked him up with one arm, "I-"

"Stop right there!" some members of the Inkopolis Civil Defense Guard walked in with automatic splatters and donned in armor, "Put your hands up and release the hostage!"

"Never get in the way of me and my idol!" the Octoling growled and let Inkman fall, then turned to the armored Inklings.

"Put your hands up!" the pointman repeated and aimed his Splattershot at her, "Cease and desist this! You are surrounded!" he took note of the police cars and helicopters circling around the park they were found in.

"Why do you make me so angry! I want him!" the Octoling pouted and stomped her foot, "You'll pay!" she stepped forwards.

The firing team took this as a threat and shot her, but to no effect as the ink mere bounced off her.

"HAH!" the Octoling charged and in one fell punch disintegrated the pointman, then leaped and punched another soldier, knocking her to oblivion.

"What th- AHH!" another officer was turned to dust in one punch as the Octoling aimed for the armored car that brought them there.

"HYAH!" the Octoling leaped and punched the car, making it exploded with all the souls inside, the assailant jumping out of the flames unscathed.

"Evil... doer..." Inkman painfully stood as he looked at the Octoling one-shot everything, "Stop!" he yelled at her.

"Oh?" the Octoling turned to his voice, "You noticed me-"

"I will stop you! Evil doer!" Inkman proclaimed as he suddenly got well, "I am the protector of the righteous! The Guardian of Good!"

"Ooh... I love those titles!" the Octoling got hearts in her eyes, "Just call me... Your One Punch Fan!" she giggled and punched a nearby soldier to smoke.

"Stop right there!" Volta appeared next to Inkman, as well as Chirpington's Fighting Falcon G2 mech, both ready to rumble.

"You two! Stay out of this!" Inkman warned them as One Punch Fan took note of their arrival, "I don't know how, but this evil-doer has the power to wipe you off existence in One Punch!" he said as he pushed them back.

"Except you, my love!" One Punch Fan blew kisses, "It may be chance that you're the only one I can't wipe out in a punch!" she said.

"Because The Inkman will never be defeated by One Punch!" Inkman proclaimed as he stared at her...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this little sneak peek of the Resurrected Inkman Series!**

 **Inkman is a Series that stars _The Inkman_ , a quirky Inkling man who decided to one day become a hero and fight evil. Despite his regularity, _The Inkman_ is a powerful hero and role model to the citizens of Inkopolis. Though he may be clumsy, childishly comical and innocent at times, _The Inkman_ is the example of the Good in all of Seakind, even when lacking the freakish super powers other Splatoon OCs have.**

 **I do not own Splatoon, Nintendo does!  
Stay tuned for more!**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inkman: Forever  
Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" One Punch Fan laughed as she clobbered through an armored car as she ran behind Inkman, "Stop playing hard to get, Inky!" she blew kisses at him.

"Lady, I have a partner." Inkman grumbled as he kicked his heels and made his Spring Slinkies eject hm up to the air, "I hope she can't fly..." he said to himself as he started to glide, catching an updraft in between the tall buildings of Downtown Inkopolis.

"Oh..." One Punch Fan muttered, "You can't do that..." she pouted, then jumped up. The small Octoling rocketed skyward, causing the ground under her to crack and a shockwave to blow back cars, break windows, and knock pedestrians away.

"What the..." Volta, who was flying nearby saw the events and saw the Octoling become an imaginary point in the sky, "Inkman! She-"

One Punch Fan broke the Earth's atmosphere and soared past Venus, then Mercury, then orbited the sun until she got into the vector where she could land back in Earth.

"Hmm..." One Punch Fan looked at the pale blue dot, then squinted, "Ah ha!" she cheered, then used an incoming solar flare as a platform to jump back.

"Inkman.. I don't know where she went!" Volta looked up to the sky, "She just! Vanished!" she frantically looked for Inkman as well.

"Where do you think she-" Inkman caught sight with his Super Ink Vision (Copyright 2016) of a pale white dot in the sky, "Hm- UH OH-"

KAPOW! One Punch Fan landed with a clean punch at Inkman, causing our hero to fly clean across the city into the rural mountains.

"I'm going!" One Punch Fan landed, then jumped and caught up to Inkman midair near instantly, "Here you are, Inky!"

"Bwah!" Inkman gasped as he saw the Octoling right in front of him, "Take this!" he yelled and punched her in the face- but to no effect.

"Oh, I like it when they play ro-" One Punch Fan saw as Inkman grabbed her.

"HYAH!" our Hero threw her into the mountain ahead of them, causing a hole to appear and dust to rise as he landed softly.

One Punch Fan emerged from the mountain unscathed and looked at Inkman, "You should stop resisting! I'm the strongest thing ever!" she pointed at him, "Though I can't seem to get you in One Punch."

AUX CALL- PUSH SELECT

Inkman heard his helmet ring and answered, "Hello."

"Inkman!" Tori popped up on his visor, "I have finished the scans on this new enemy, do you-"

"DWAH!" Inkman was uppercutted by One Punch Fan and sent upwards, through the atmosphere, through space, and finally landing as a huge crater on the Moon.

"Ink-"Tori's voice became static, "Inkm- I-"

"Ha.. Ha..." Inkman panted as he rose from the crater, then looked at a golden pagoda palace in the distance, "Well... At least I'm somewhere I memorize." he said to himself, then ran to the structure.

0000000

"Nothing seems to be working, Chirp!" Volta yelled as all her electricity didn't even phase One Punch Fan, "She just keeps that straight face!"

"Chirp! Chirp!" Chirpington responded as he fired some missiles from his Fighting Falcon G2, "Pipipipii!" he tweeted as the gatling gun on his left arm delivered a deadly barrage.

One Punch Fan walked through the onslaught like it was nothing, then grabbed Volta and raised her fist.

"Hah!" Volta gasped as she felt the strength of the foe.

"One Punch is all it takes." One Punch Fan shook her head, "But I know you know who the Inkman truly is... Now, tell me!" she yelled.

"Never!" Volta responded and tried to release herself.

"Oh yeah!?" One Punch Fan growled and pulled back her fist, "HRA-" her punch was stopped short of Volta's face.

"Hah!" Inkman caught the powered punch in his hand, "Gotcha!" he yelled and kicked the Octoling back.

"What!?" One Punch Fan arose, "How! I knocked you to the Moon! How did you get back?!"

"I am the King of Plot Conveniences!" Inkman responded, "At it seems you are the queen!" he pointed at her, "Am I right, Kaitama!?"

"How do you know my name!?" the Octoling growled, "You're not supposed to know that!"

"Inkman! I finished the scans!" Lodestar announced, "Kaitama is the name of the creator of the Inkman Fan Webpage!" she informed, "But you're probably asking how an Internet Fangirl could gain such amazing abilities... Well... after doing a biological scan through your visor..." she typed, "It seems her being is shrouded by an event called Plot Guard... That means no matter what you do, no matter what you try, the author will not let you kill her... and she has near infinite power..."

"So she's an unstoppable force..." Volta muttered as she looked at One Punch Fan do 100 push ups, "But... why?"

"It's not as bad as it seems." Lodestar spoke, "Thankfully her obsessions also happens to be her downfall... Inkman, you are basically unbeatable by any force besides Dagon... So this will bring up the conflict of Unstoppable Force vs Unmovable Object..."

"So how do we stop her from destroying everything?" Inkman asked his partner, "We need to stop her now!"

"I'm trying to look up the answer-"

"Enough chit chat!" One Punch Fan yelled, "I finished my 10 kilometer walk and am ready to get you, my love! No matter what!" she yelled and ran to punch him.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington dove to protect him, absorbing the brute force of the punch with his mech.

CRACK-CRACKAKCAKCA... The mech slowly broke into pieces, then those pieces broke into dust, then that dust into nothing...

"Ha..." Volta gasped as she saw Chripington fly out of the dust.

"What in the-" One Punch Fan saw as Chirpington appeared, "But... That's impossible!" she screamed as she saw Chripington land on the ground in front of her.

"Inkman! Hold up!" Lodestar spoke, "I think I have found a way to stop our foe!" she started to type, "It seems the only being that can survive her Punch is you... but if we can cause a paradox that negates this fact, her power might be broken!"

"You mean, like some other being surviving her punch outside of me?" Inkman asked as he saw Chirpington rise.

"Yes! How did you know!?" Lodestar asked and tilted her head.

"Because we have one right now, honey..." Volta saw Chirpington look at Kaitama in anger.

"No... It can't be..." One Punch Fan stepped back, "You should have been defeated in One Punch!" she yelled and raised her fists.

"What would happen if such other being existed?" Inkman asked Lodestar in curiosity.

"Well... in theory such a creature should be able to vanquish her." Lodestar typed, "Yes... I'm sure they could..."

"How did yo-" One Punch Fan looked at Inkman, "You did this!" she pointed at him.

"No... you did this...It seems the suit that held back his incalculable power... has been broken..." Inkman muttered, "Kaitama... you have messed up..." he stepped back.

"CHIRP!" Chirpington peeped and tackled One Punch Fan, sending her crashing into the mountain, "CHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" the avian ally powered up, gaining huge muscular humanoid arms, legs, and chest and grew to the size of Inkman himself.

"Ha.. ha... Ha..." One Punch Fan panted as she rose from the stone she had penetrated, "Stop!"

"CHIRPPP! PEEEP! CHIIIIIII!" Chirpington screeched and charged a sphere of white energy in his new hands, then blasted it.

"HAH!" One Punch Fan punched it away, but then noticed it was a ruse that her foe used in order to charged and kick her upwards.

"Do it, Chirpington!" Volta appeared next to him, "Show her your MAX POWER!" she cheered.

"CHIRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Chirpington charged another sphere of energy, this one stronger than ever seen in the history of the avian species. Then, once it was complete, the bird launched it as a devestating beam that caused the sky to tear due to its raw power.

"NOOO!" One Punch Fan screamed as she was taken up by the blast and sent into space in a brilliant flash...

 **0000000**

"You're back!" Tori told Inkman when the three returned home, "So glad you're safe!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Tori." Inkman hugged her, then went to undress.

"You should have seen Chirpington!" Volta said as she held normal Chirpington in her arms, "He was so awesome! Man! What a champ!"

"Chirp!" Chirpington chirped and nodded, then flew to his small perch in the living room.

"So, how are you?" Volta asked as she sat on a stool in the kitchen, "I haven't heard from you since the little run in with Inkman's lover." she joked.

"Don't call her lover..." Tori growled and crossed her arms, "But- I've been... busy." she said uncomfortably while rubbing her left arm.

"Oh?" Volta asked, "What happened, was it Eli? Did he make you mad again!?" she pouted, "Oh... I know him, leaving the toilet-"

"It's not that!" Tori shook her head, "Just forget it... It's fine." she muttered to herself and looked away, crying softly to herself.

"Oh... Oh..." Volta was struck to the very core and ran to her side, "Tori... No no... Don't cry, no!" she patted her back, "Please, what's wrong, tell me!" she asked.

"It's me..." Tori muttered, "I had a batch..." she cried.

"A batch of- ooooh..." Volta muttered, "But aren't you-"

"Doesn't mean I can't make them... Just that I can't... make them.." Tori muttered, "They don't get done... they're just clear, lifeless shells of disappointment..." she cried.

"Hey!" Volta yelled, "Tori! Stop! So what if you're like that, it's not your fault! This doesn't make you any lesser of a person! I still think you're awesome, Chirpington thinks you're awesome, and Eli, don't get me started on him!" she stated, "He still loves you for how you are, this is just an unfortunate incident!"

"Are you s-"

"Heck yeah!" Volta raised her fist, "You're the pinnacle of Girl Power! You're smart, kind, beautiful, strong, and very very awesome!" she smiled, "Now get your head out of the ground and back up, because you are great! Especially to Eli!"

"Yeah!" Inkman appeared, "Wait... what are we talking about?" he muttered and looked at the two girls.

"How Tori is a very special girl!" Volta told him, "Amirite?" she nudged our hero.

"Oh, yeah!" Inkman grinned, "Tori is so special... I don't even have words to describe..." he looked at her.

"Thank you..." Tori blushed, "Now! Go! Go! You're almost into your second shift!" she urged them off.

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **For Reviewer Jon: Oh, the other one is up, I think I put it under completed... but if I haven't I apologize!**

 **Anywho! Please enjoy! Stay tuned for more and please review!  
BIRD MASTER RACE! AVIAN STRONK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Inkman Returns**

* * *

"Inkman, look." Tori showed our famed hero a piece of paper, "There's something important I want to show you." she walked up next to him.

"I'm sorry, Tori, but I have to go- show Volta, please." Inkman said as he walked to the liftoff point, then concentrated hard, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." he started to yell, causing his two tentacles to rise up.

"Inkman-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Inkman yelled as his tentacles started to spark and shoot out little bolts of lightning, then the ground started to shake.

"INKMAN!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Inkman gained a golden aura around him as his hair started to turn a golden yellow.

"CEASE AND DESIST!" Tori yelled and smacked Inkman with a black folder, causing him to stop his actions.

"Ow!" Inkman groaned and stood up, having been knocked to the ground, "Tori..."

"You almost got us a lawsuit!" Tori grumbled, "That transformation is copyrighted! You can't use it!" she crossed her arms, "Now go to the restroom and use some mouthwash!"

"Ouch..." Inkman sighed, "I just wanted to turn Super Sa-"

"Don't you say it!" Tori scolded him and shook her head, "Oh.. you're going to be the end of me... again." she chuckled.

0000000

"Inkman, you're back." the secretary of Tentatek said as she reviewed some of her papers, "I heard you're a big hit now, much greater than when we first met."

"I serve the people, not my glory." Inkman shook his head, "So I see you all redecorated this place." he looked around the office.

"Well the building did get destroyed..." the woman mumbled, "But yeah, you can say that... and new windows too." she giggled, recollecting their first encounter.

"So, what did you need?" Inkman looked at her, "Perhaps I can be of assistance."

"Well, to tell you the truth... I needed you..." the receptionist stood up, then opened up her jacket a little, "Mind if you, stay with me a while?" she reached for his hand.

"Sure, but not for long." Inkman nodded, "I have to get back to patrolling."

"You still do that?" the receptionist asked, "How... sad... here I thought you had settled down with a nice woman... but that's good." she smiled and reached for his other hand.

"Well that is person- Wait a minute..." Inkman stepped back, "What exactly are you doing?" he grumbled.

"Aren't you willing to give up such a life of danger, in order to be with someone?" the receptionist mumbled and purred a little.

"Look, I am already-"

"Or is it some vocation you haven't?" the receptionist continued prying, "I've seen all your generous contributions to the Mission... perhaps you are deeply religious in some aspect that you gave up such meager pleasures?"

"Well, no... but I am deeply-" Inkman continued stepping back, "Look! I can't, this isn't right?"

"Did the Holy Mackerel say that this isn't right?" the receptionist continued, "Can't you see, I love you. What kind of God denies love?"

"Stop it!" Inkman growled, "Stop it!" he started to fluster and fumble.

"What's wrong with a little kiss to a fan?" the receptionist leaned in, "Come on, You will not certainly do wrong..."

"Step back!" Inkman yelled and forcibly repulsed her, "I will not betray her like that! I will do no evil!" he pointed up, then ran off.

"I almost had him..." the receptionist grumbled, then saw a dark entity form behind her, "I failed you..."

0000000

"I only honor you..." Inkman knelt in front of Tori, "and my Father." he looked up to the sky.

"I thank you for being so honest." Tori smiled, "And I hope you receive many blessings because of it."

"I already have..." Inkman looked at Tori with a grin, then ran to remove his suit.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to finish-"

"I received a calling." Inkman muttered from the changing tube, "I shall rest today, for there is something important that will happen...

"What kind of important thing?" Tori asked, "Or is it something between you two?" she giggled.

"Well... listen..." Eli came out, "Tori... You remember that power I had received in order to defeat Dagon?" he asked.

"The one where you turned into one of the Ancient Ones?" Tori asked, "Yes, I remember."

"I had it taken away." Eli informed, "I shall be a regular Inkling from now on, as I was in The Pretty Good Inkman Chapters 1-10, hint hint read read." he looked at the reader. "Subliminal advertising over, I think I can do be normal again... Besides doing evil at least." he chuckled, "Last time I did evil was when... eh forget it." he muttered.

"I'm glad to hear it." Tori grinned, "Does this mean... you know your Good State prevented you from... Oh wait." she instantly frowned, "I'm still..."

"Still what- Oh..." Eli muttered, "Well, that doesn't mean- Hey, you know what..." he smiled and hugged her, "Perhaps, if we have a little faith, maybe, just maybe, the biggest blessing of all could happen." he said.

"Faith... heh... I never thought." Tori muttered, then looked up hopefully at her partner.

0000000

Ellie paced back and forth outside the room, looking down at the ground with desperation, anxious to hear anything.

Suddenly, Eli and Tori came out, causing the young Inkling to turn to face them with a face that asked what had happened.

The two adults smiled, and Ellie was overcome and ran to hug Tori.

0000000

"I can't believe this is really happening." Tori wiped a tear from her eye, "I am so happy right now."

"So am I! This is great!" Ellie cheered, "Oh, Oh Oh!"

"Chirp Chirp Chirp!" Chirpington peeped and jumped up and down excitedly.

 **0000000**

"I'd like to thank you." Inkman looked up to the sky as he stood on top of Zapfish Tower, "And I'd like to thank you all readers for supporting me. Keep doing good!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Now wait for the Specials! Another me is coming to you, SU!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A New Foe Appears**

* * *

"Mmphmh!" the CEO of Krak-On squirmed around in her office chair, covered by bars of white tape on both her eyes and mouth.

Several ink stains were on the walls, signaling that there was some form of struggle, and a group of piled up Inkstols confirmed this message.

"Well well well... not so powerful now, are ya?" a tall Inkling stepped out of a room, wearing a military-esque outfit and equiped with a military grade Splash-O-Matic. The man walked up to the CEO and kicked her rolling chair ever so closer to the large windows behind her.

"Mmph! Mmph!" the CEO kicked and kicked in order to stop her slow trip back, "Mmmmappph!" she shook her head.

"Is there something you want to say?" the Inkling ripped the tape off her mouth and eyes, causing the anemonite to wince.

"Who... are you?" the CEO cried, "Why are you doing this?" she looked up at the Inkling, then put on a face of shock. "You? How did you- There's no way- STOP! Please! We can work this out!" she pleaded, "I can give you your job back! Just don't do this! Please!"

The Inkling apathetically pushed her closer.

"Your wife's splat was not our fault!" the CEO told him, "Please... Why are you doing this?!" she felt the cold glass on her back.

"Because... someone needs to be judged." the Inkling spoke, and with a great kick launched the Anemonite out of the window... from the top floor of Krak-On Tower.

0000000

"The CEO of Krak-On was found splatted this morning." a news reporter on Tori's computer spoke, catching the Inkling's attention.

"Huh?" Tori turned to the computer, having been working on some sort of new gadget, "What?" she looked.

"What is it?" Ellie came up, "Awww... do I have to go!?" she groaned as she saw the news report, "It's my break!"

"Don't worry, Inkman will handle it." Tori typed on her computer, "I'm sending him the information now- ELLIE!" she gasped when she saw the young woman hold her egg.

"What?" Ellie looked at her friend, "Relax, I know how to take care of kids." she hugged the egg.

"I just... I just... just a little shocked was all." Tori muttered as she returned to working on her gadget.

0000000

"Inkman! Away!" Inkman yelled as he swooped down from the Inkopolis Radio tower and went towards the heart of the city's downtown district.

Gliding past a helicopter, then another, Inkman saw the crime scene with his Super Inkredible Ink Vision.

SWOOOSH! A quick updraft caught our hero by surprise.

0000000

"As you see here." a detective Horsehoeite mumbled as he looked at the office of the Krak-On CEO, "You can see the struggle started from the secretary's office." he pointed out the overturned furniture and Inkstains for his colleagues.

The small group of five walked up to the main office.

"So the UnSub, after taking out the security in the secretary's office and the subsequent hall, must have used this force to subdue the CEO herself... probably by the threat of blasterpoint." the detective pictured the event.

"What kind of weapon was used?" a Police Jellyman asked as he dusted for prints.

"I believe..." the detective replayed the past event in his mind, with incredible accuracy.

In his mind, the figure of a tall menacing person splatted some guards while keeping the secretary alive, then continue his was down the hall and burst through the door, startling the CEO.

A few moments of struggle and silent threats, and the figure subdued the CEO on the chair- exactly what happened before.

The detective sniffed the air.

"This is where it gets good, rook." a Police Anemonite told another Police Inkling as she pointed to the detective, who nodded in confusion.

"The weapon of the crime was either a modded Aerospray device or a military grade Splash-O-Matic Submachine Blaster." the detective proclaimed, "Just the type of weapon for such a guns blazing approach orchastrated here. While I said a modded Aerospray, remember that that weapon is still just a child's weapon, so lean more to that Splash-O-Matic weapon... This doesn't seem like a crime executed by a petty terrorist and his modded toys-"

"WAH!" Inkman was blown in, but since the window was crack, it was no problem-  
until he hit the wall.

CRACK! The drywall snapped when our hero collided with it.

"Inkman!?" the police officers turned to the fumbling hero as he got up.

"Relax... I was just testing the composition of the wall structure!" Inkman claimed as he walked up to them, "So... a murder?" he asked.

"Yes, all black and white." the detective walked up to him, "The name's Barnaby Jones, I.P.P.D" he extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Baracus." Inkman shook his hand, "Now, what did you find? Or do you need more time to sleuth?" he looked around.

"No... I got it down." Barnaby spoke, "Seems we had a professional criminal... I would say assassin but an assassin will not let one person live." he informed.

"The Secretary, right?" Inkman said as he looked at the desk.

"Don't touch that!" the Jellyman dusting for prints said, "This is a crime scene!"

"He's wearing gloves, relax." another Police anemonite said, "Plus, he's the Inkman, he can probably get the guy in the blink of an eye!"

Inkman winked, but nothing happened. "If only it was that easy." he sighed.

"Well we still haven't gotten any hits, sir." the jellyman walked up to Barnaby, "It seems this area's free of prints."

"Makes our job a lot harder." Barnaby shook his head, "Especially with the bureaucracy of Krak-On on our backs."

"Worry not, Citizen!" Inkman said, "I'll use my Inkredible Ink Vision's Foresight to calculate the super position of the criminal's whereabouts." he looked to the window. "Ok, it seems after the murder, the criminal went out this window..." he walked closer and closer, "So he looked outisde and I'm guessing he looked at the CEO fall."

"That's just common sense, Inkman." Barnaby told him, "I profiled the UnSub as a person that is mission oriented and a taskmaster- he would probably like to see his mission complete."

"Well, that could work." Inkman said, "Or..." he leaned, only to lean on nothing, "You see-hey- WAAAHH!" he fell through the door.

"Inkman!" the police officers ran to the window, only to see the Inkman glide off.

 **0000000**

"Ah, if it isn't the Lively Sloth Baguette?" an Inkling in a black fedora walked up to an anemonite with a black suit.

"What do you have for me today?" Baguette spoke, then saw the Inkling pull out a tube of black ink, "Hon hon hon..." the anemonite laughed as he picked up the tube.

"Imported straight from the Cuttlelurians." the Inkling spoke, "With that, you can Ink anyone and anything- Bang." he made a finger gun and then blew the 'smoke'.

"Hon hon hon." Baguette chuckled, "Oui... now I can destroy the Piltdown Gang that has been troubling... I can finally give monsieur Mimatsu the treatment he deserves." he filled up an Inkstol with the liquid.

"Glad you liked it." the Inkling chuckled, "Now where's the pay?"

"Let me see." Baguette mumbled as he pulled out a small journal, "Oh? Hold up..."

"What is it?" the Inkling dealer asked.

"This is odd." Baguette murmured, "You weren't supposed to deliver the shipment until tomorrow." he looked at his log.

"Whaddya mean?" the Inkling grumbled, "You're middle man called me today, he told me you were ready!" he pounded the desk they were sitting around.

"What middle man, may I ask?" Baguette asked.

"Some guy named Castille." the dealer responded, only to see that Baguette got a confused face.

"I don't have a middle man named Castille, non-"

"But you do have an enemy." the Inkling that had splatted the CEO appeared.

"What the-" the dealer tried to pull out an inkstol, but was quickly dispatched by the Inkling and his Assault Blaster.

"Ah.. Ah..." Baguette stammered as the man came closer, "What are- Who are you!?" he tried to call his thugs, but his buzzer was shot off the desk.

"My name is Inigo Castille... you splatted my father... prepare to be splatted." the Inkling growled as he aimed the laser pointer at Baguette's head.

"No... I don't know you!" Baguette growled, "Help!"

"Judgment must be dealt." Inigo muttered and opened fire.

0000000

ANOTHER INK BOSS SPLATTED!  
INK BOSSES BEWARE!  
SOMEONE'S AFTER THE LORDS OF CRIME!  
A NEW VIGILANTE?  
NEW FORCE OUSTING CRIME: Faster Than Inkman!

The newspaper headlines dotted Inkopolis, to be read by all.

"Hmph..." a figure stood alone in an underground metro station, "Good." he threw the newspaper aside and put on a tactical vest.

"Mimatsu! You can't stay out in the open..." some Oriental Inklings muttered to a very well dressed Inkling standing in their midst, all of them crammed in a subway car.

"Let that beast come." Ink Lord Mimatsu muttered, "You all are my best... he stands no chance against all of us."

"I still think it wasn't smart riding publicly, Lord Mimatsu." one of his henchmen commented, "You should st- UGH!" he groaned when an Inkbrush struck his gut, and he quickly burst into an inky cloud.

"Anybody else have any concerns?" Mimatsu scoffed, and all his bodyguards stared blankly ahead, "Good... we got to my brother's factory and get our shipment... that is all."

The metro train rolled up to the empty section of a station.

TING! The doors open for them.

"Move." Mimatsu told his henchmen, and they stepped out.

The henchmen pulled out their inkstols and aimed ahead, suspicious of the empty station ahead of them.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! A sound rung, and instantly four ink mines exploded, splatting four out of the 7 bodyguards.

"Fall back!" the bodyguards stepped back in the metro and all covered Mimatsu, who was holding his steel Inkbrush close.

CRASH! The Metro window behind and next them was shattered, and the figure jumped in and instantly opened fire, taking out all the bodyguards.

"AH!" Mimatsu was exposed, "HYAH!" he swung his Inkbrush.

"Hmph..." the figure blocked the swipes with his arm, then kicked back the Ink Lord.

"AGH!" Mimatsu yelled, but got back up and roundhouse kicked his foe.

"Oof!" the figure grunted and wiped the ink off his lip, "HRAH!" he big booted Mimatsu back and then shot both his legs with his Inkstol.

"Argh!" Mimatsu fell to the ground, "Who... Who... who are you..." he panted and looked down.

"The Arbiter."  
SPLAT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Arbiter: The Hammer of Judgment**

* * *

"Today, the infamous Ink Lord Mimatsu Hamayata has been splatted in a blitz attack in Inkopolis's Samoa Station." a news reporter spoke and shuffled her papers, "The Police Department has yet to issue a statement on the situation.

"All I'm saying is someone's finally killing these mooks!" the radio sounded with the voice of a distressed caller, "That's better than The Inkman has ever done!"

"You do know The Inkman doesn't kill, right?" the radio person responded.

"I know that, but look where that tactic has gotten us... these mooks just keep a coming back!" the caller told him, "I'm happy this person is finally fighting back for us in a way that gives results!"

"And that's that." Ellie turned off the radio, then turned to The Inkman, "I can't believe you're not taking me to take down that guy!" she groaned.

"It may be too dangerous, Ellie." Inkman said, "Whoever this person is, he has taken down Inkopolis's greatest Ink Lords. Mimatsu, Tiramisu, Baguette, Kimchi, Ratatouille, Omlette, Torta, Antoine Quesadilla..." he listed some of them, "They alone account for 40% of Inkopolis's violent crimes."

"Come on! I can handle it!" Ellie complained, "Plus, you'll need the help if this guy's as bad as you think..." she commented.

"No means no." Inkman told her, "But you can help me by helping Lodestar find the subject. She basically has no leads besides what the police have- and what Chirpington's bird network have seen."  
he said as he put on his utility belt.

"Fine..." Ellie sighed, "But I get to have the egg for an hour."

"Ok." Inkman said, "Just don't break it." he warned, and then ran out.

0000000

Inkman soared high above Inkopolis, along with Chirpington, the two scanning the large city below.

"Inkman." Lodestar came on, "I seem to have some form of trail... however, it isn't a line of breadcrumbs... more like... grains of wheat... in the desert." she muttered.

"Whatever there is..." Inkman scanned the ground below as he reached the urban district, which was a huge decline in quality from where he originally flew over.

Down below, on the cracked streets, a high speed chase was taking place.

"Hmm..." Inkman used his Inkredible Ink Vision to detect the speed of the vehicles, "Hold up, Lodestar, I got a chase! Inkman! AWAY!" he swooped down, Chirpington continuing his patrol somwhere else.

0000000

"We almost got him!" some goons laughed as they tailed behind the car in front of them at a high speed, "Boss! Should we start shooting!?" they told a liberally dressed black inkling in the back seat of the sedan.

"Fire away." the boss nodded, and two goons stuck their Splattershots out of the windows.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The blasters fired, but the car ahead, a jeep like vehicle, swerved to avoid.

"Reload!" one of the goons took off his backpack tank and connected another, "RAH!" he fired again.

KREEE! The jeep did a sudden turn, but the inertia made it flip over.

Over The Inkman, who had just landed on the road.

"Woah..." Inkman muttered as he saw the jeep fly over him, "That was a-"

KRASSHHHH! The Ink Lord's car, which was in hot pursuit, slammed into Inkman with all its force.

"WAHAHAHA!" Inkman yelled as he was launched, crashing into the overturned jeep in the process.

"What the heck!?" the Ink Lord growled as he saw that the window was broken and the driver had stopped, "Hey! What happened!?"

"I think I hit a Stingray." the driver goon grumbled.

"You idiot!" the passenger goon growled, "That wasn't a stingray! That was a dude!"

"Who cares! Ace the fool!" the Ink Lord pointed at the overturned Jeep.

The goons nodded and stepped out, brandishing their Splattershots, complete with black ink.  
SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! They did not hesitate to open fire on the jeep.

"Super Cape!" Inkman sprung up and spun, making his cape open and reflect all the ink back, causing the goons to stop firing.

"BWAH!" the goons hid behind various objects to avoid their own ink.  
"Oh snap!"  
"That's-"

"Ah... Inkman..." the Ink Lord popped out of sun roof, "I can't believe it's you, dog." he removed his shades, "Looks like you messed with the wrong motha-"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! Various ink shots fired, hitting the driver goon in the car.

"What the-"

"Your battle's with me..." The Arbiter appeared from the damaged truck, "Not with him." he fired again and got one of the goons in the arm.

"Stop right there!" The Inkman told The Arbiter, "Cease and desist, Criminal!"

"Shut up." The Arbiter grunted, and without looking at our hero, he fired a round.

"DWAH!" Inkman was struck in the head and sent flying back.

"Holy Baloney, dog." the Ink Lord stammered, "Do you know who you just popped!?"

The Inkling's goons also stammered and shook, inadvertently coming out of their hiding spots in fear.

"Don't care." The Arbiter spoke and fired his Inkstol at each and everyone of the goons, scoring consecutive headshots with the black ink rounds.

"Ah.. Ah... Brotha... we can... work this out... dog..." the Ink Lord stammered, "Here, have some of my bling..." he threw some gold necklaces he had on his neck.

The Arbiter was unamused.

"W-W-What do you want? Money? More Ink? Women?" the Ink Lord pleaded, "Just don't kill a brotha!"

"I don't want to be related with criminals." The Arbiter spoke and fired his last ounce of black ink on the Ink Lord, only to miss when the Inkling ducked in the car.

"Hmph... a murderer and a coward..." The Arbiter grumbled as he reloaded another canister of black ink, "Let's see how long your car can survive this." he aimed his pistol at the car's broken front window, where he had a clear view of the cowering Ink Lord, "So lon- HUH!?"

"Justice RKO!" Inkman grabbed The Arbiter's extended arms and then used this grapple to get his neck, ending with a terrific slam down to the ground. "OUTTA NOWHERE!" he yelled.

"Agh.." The Arbiter growled and the stood up, "Why you-" he paused when he saw it was The Inkman, "Well... look who it is."

"That's right!" Inkman pointed at him, "I have come here to stop you!" he claimed, "You are charged with speeding, reckless driving, and inkicide! You're going away for a very long ti-"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT! The Arbiter shot Inkman in the head and chest, knocking him down to the ground.

"Agh..." Inkman stood up, and saw that his suit had made the ink curdle, and thus not very effective, "It takes more than black ink to take down The Inkman!" he shot up.

"I don't know what I expected..." The Arbiter muttered, and then blocked one of Inkman's punches.

"Justice Kick!" Inkman dive kicked, only to have The Arbiter catch his legs midair, "Huh!?"

"Herph!" The Arbiter started to spin Inkman around, "HRAH!" he launched our hero into a window.

KRASH!  
"Ha!" an anemonite shrieked when Inkman broke into her kitchen, "Karl!"

"What the heck!?" a male anemonite yelled in shock, then pulled out a double barrel blaster from the side of the fridge, "Damn gang members!"

"Do not worry citizen-"

BLAST!

"WAHHHH!" Inkman was shot out of the house and back into the street.

"Damn gangs! Get out of my house!" the anemonite with the blaster yelled and blasted another warning shot before taking his partner to a safer place in the house.

"Ah..." Inkman groaned as he stood up and turned, only to see The Arbiter standing next to him, "Excuse me, I was fighting a gu-" he looked at The Arbiter's combat vest, "Hey... You're the gu-GAH!" he has seized by the neck.

"You and your justice..." The Arbiter growled as he lifted our hero up in the air, "Never once has it helped me... Your form of justice is broken and skewed to those who have more money." he clenched his fist.

"HRRPPH!" Inkman gagged and double kicked The Arbiter, sending him flying back.

"AGH!" The Arbiter growled, feeling the force of Inkman's PEE enhanced legs, "Ha... Ha... You're stronger than you look."

"Inkman! I finished the face analysis!" Lodestar radioed in, "This subject is Ignacio Castille. He's a Veteran from the Desert Campaign in Molluskistan. Inkopolis Hippocampus Special Forces for 5 years. He was married, but wife is deceased." she informed, "I would be careful Inkman, being in the Elite Army branch, he must know a thing or two on Inkarms and Hand to hand."

"I know." Inkman turned, only to see that The Arbiter was not in his previous position, "Huh?" he looked around.

"Don't move." The Arbiter appeared and put Inkman in a chokehold, instantly putting his inkstol next to him. "Hm..." he tapped our hero's helmet, "Ah... Molding Carboalloy... But this is different... you can take an E-Liter to the head and only have a small headache... I guess this threat is kinda empty." he chuckled.

"HRAH!" Inkman removed The Arbiter's arm easily with his PEE strength, "Take this, Evil doer!" he lifted The Arbiter and threw him on the sedan, giving the Ink Lord inside quite a shake.

"AGH!" The Arbiter growled, "I didn't want to use this!" he pulled out a small burst bomb from his utility belt and hit Inkman in the chest.

"Oof!" Inkman was pushed back, and then was kicked by The Arbiter.

"Inkman! Watch out!" Lodestar warned as The Arbiter approached with a taser baton.

"Hah!" Inkman grabbed The Arbiter's arms and removed the baton, "Not today!" he threw the baton down to the ground.

"Hreph!" The Arbiter, however, used Inkman's strength to his advantage and used their force to propel himself up to the sky, catching a light pole and landing on top of a small diner.

"It's not use escaping, criminal!" The Inkman yelled, "I can spot you from a mile away with my Ink Vision!" he poitned.

"Time to get out of here..." the Ink Lord that was forgotten snuck out, "This is too real, yo..." he mumbled.

"Capture Bolas!" The Inkman turned and threw his signature imprisonment device, snagging the Ink Lord.

"No!" The Ink Lord squirmed and tried to turn into a squid in order to get free, but the bolas adjusted to this change.

"Now! To you!" Inkman turned to see The Arbiter holding a small detonator.

"After you." The Arbiter smirked and clicked the button, causing the small bomb he had placed on Inkman's back to explode.

"DWAH!" Inkman was launched into a car, causing it to blare.

WEOOOO! The distant sirens of police cars droned in the background.

"I don't have time for this..." The Arbiter grumbled and started to run on the roof, jumping to another one a few moments after. "Haph!" he jumped on a third roof.

"Inkman's Fearsome Falcon Dive!" Inkman yelled and swooped down, catching The Arbiter like a hawk catches a mouse.

"AH!" The Arbiter gasped as the two descended, "No!" he tried to not look down, "Let me go!" he punched Inkman- hard.

"OUCH!" Inkman yelped and let go of The Arbiter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Arbiter screamed as he started to plummet, "AH HRAH!" he pulled out a small pistol looking device, which shot out a harpoon that clung to a tall building and let him down slowly.

POOMP! The Arbiter landed in a dark alley.

"Nowhere for you to go now!" Inkman landed behind him at the mouth of the alley, followed by 6 police cars and their officers.

"Hrm..." The Arbiter muttered uneasily as he saw all the inkstols pointed at him, "Fine... I surrender..." he lifted his hands, dropping two small canisters in the process.

"Huh-"

FLASH! The flashbangs went off, blinding all the Police officers.

However, Inkman's Ink Vision negated the effects and our hero saw The Arbiter easily climb up the fire escape ladder and to the roof.

"Spring Slinkies!" Inkman kicked his heels and sprung up to the building, where he landed in front of The Arbiter.

"I guess my magic trick didn't work." The Arbiter grumbled as he saw The Inkman there, "Oh well."

"Takes more than tricks to stop The Inkman." Inkman pointed up, "Time to stop this! Capture bolas!" he spun his device and threw it at The Arbiter.

"HA!" The Arbiter touched a little device on his belt, which activated a Bubbler Shield that knocked away the bolas, "I too am skilled in gadgetry." he turned off the bubbler

"The capture bolas should have gone through the bubbler." Inkman muttered.

"Inkman." Lodestar spoke, "A quick analysis of that Bubbler Shield indicates that it was similar to the experimental new Krak-On quantum technology... Could it be he attacked and splatted the CEO for this device? Anywho... that shield, in theory, can withstand your PEE strength..." she giggled a bit.

"Is there something funny?" Inkman asked, keeping a close eye on The Arbiter.

"It's just that... that's funny..." Lodestar giggled, "PEE?"

"Pneumatic Energy Enhan-"

"I know, but you name things really badly." Lodestar said, "Ooh! I'm probably stopping you from stopping him... Just watch out, he may have more gadgets- some even on par with yours."

"Enough silence." The Arbiter pulled out a second pistol and shot Inkman, causing him to stumbled back.

"Ouch!" Inkman growled as he felt the blasts hit him.

"HRAH!" The Arbiter ran and punched The Inkman, causing our hero to fly into an A/C unit.

"ZAZAZAZAZAZAZZAAZZAZAZA!" Inkman was shocked by the machine when he broke it, "ZAZZZAZZAZZZAAAAZA-YEAOOOOOOOWW!" he was launched out, half burnt.

"That's enough outta you." The Arbiter picked up The Inkman and walked to the corner of the building's roof, "Hope you have a swell time in the underworld..." he saw as a garbage truck filled itself with rubbish, "HRAH!" he threw our hero down.

"AHHH!" The Inkman yelled.

POOMP!

"Close it!" one of the garbagemen told the driver, and the top of the truck was sealed off.

"That's it..." The Arbiter mumbled and dusted off his gloves, "Amy, thank you for your help..." he mumbled and walked off.

 **0000000**

"Inkman!" the garbage men were surprised when the hero jumped out of the truck.

"Lodestar... I lost him." Inkman muttered as he saw he was now in the suburbs.

"I'm using my computer program and algorithms to predict various escape routes he might have taken." Lodestar said, "I'll get back to you in a bit."

"Not right now..." Inkman said as he saw a pretty bad car crash a few blocks away, "But I'll find him..." he lifted up a small card.

THE ARBITER.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inkman: Forever  
Chapter 6**

 **It's Simple, We Kill the Inkman**

* * *

"We need to stop the Inkman from driving us out of business." huge table full of the strongest Ink Lords in the world congregated.

"It seems our business in Inkopolis has plummeted by more that 85%." an Ink Lady spoke, "It's gotten to the point where those under us don't even want to set up there!"

"This must stop!" an Ink Lord anemonite growled, "We have to get every resource we have!"

"Are you considering plan Base Delta Zero?" another Ink Lord yelled, causing all of them to gasp.

"Yes... we must seize control of all of Inkopolis until we find him." the anemonite slammed his fist, "Initiate Plan Base Delta Zero... Overrun Inkopolis with all we have!"

00000000

Thousands upon thousands of armored cars and even tank-like vehicles came out of various mansions from across the lands.

In towns and cities (including Inkopolis proper), many armed dealers and bosses rose up, coming out of both the urban and suburban areas and joined the revolution, all taking the highways to Inkopolis.

00000000

"BREAKING NEWS!" a news report came up on Tori's console, "The Mongols have Invaded China!"

"We have Invaded China!" some Mongols came on the television, "Please honor us or we might get all of you too!"

"Hahahaha!" Tori laughed at the small video, but then was truly alerted by a true report.

"We have Breaking news!" the Inkling man yelled, "Armed paramilitary forces have sprung up and have sacked Inkopolis! The Police are warning citizens in the downtown area to stay in their homes under heavy shelter! All others are advised to do the same!"

"We have on the scene one of our reporters!" an Urchinian coanchor said and flipped the screen to an Inkling woman in Inkopolis Plaza.

"Yes, what you see here is true, folks!" the woman said, "Armed paramilitary forces have stormed central Inkopolis, and from what we've heard the Mayor has been taken hostage!" she pointed to Civil Guards and armed Ink dealers duking it out behind her. "The Interim government has already asked the military for assistance, but their estimated time of arrival is unknown. Please stay in your designated shelters!" she warned.

"Inkman!" Tori sat up, only to see The Inkman coming out of the dressing capsule fully geared.

"I'm ready." Inkman said as he came out.

00000000

"What do we do now?" one of the Ink Ladies asked the leader of the movement, "We have the Mayor, what are we going to do to make our plan work?"

"It's simple." the Ink Master chuckled, "We kill The Inkman." he held a large ink knife as he saw a blue dot in the sky.

"There he is, boss!" a goon with binoculars called out, "That's him!"

"Take him down!" The Ink Master yelled, and several goons came out with Inkzookas, and two came out with Killer Wails.

00000000

"Uh Oh.." Inkman said as he saw the preemptive coil of the Wail Dishes.

KREEE! The supersonic blast jeered towards him, but he managed to avoid it, only to fall into the second.

"AGH!" our hero was broken down to the molecular level by the high frequency oscillating sound waves, poofing into a familiar ink cloud.

00000000

"Got him, boss!" the goons that had that killer wail blast cheered and danced, only to have their victory cut short when Inkman reappeared mid air.

"It's not over yet!" the Ink Master growled as he saw Inkman plummet down, landing in the square near them.

"ARGH!" The Inkman growled when he cracked the concrete underneath him, "It takes more than being broken down further than the reach of cells to take down The Inkman!" he pointed up.

"Blast him!" an Ink Lord told his Inkzooka goons, who grunted and fired.

SHOOO! The tornado blasts flew towards him, but all of them missed since our hero dove behind an armored car.

"Die!" some goons appeared and fired their military grade splatters at The Inkman.

"Ha ha!" Inkman spun his cape, which reflected the black ink weakly, but just enough to knock out his foes in one fell swoop. "Capture Bolas!" he threw his signature device and snagged two other goons nearing him with octobrushes.

"Inkman will defeat this little uprising!" Inkman said as he jumped on top of the armored car and pointed at the Ink Lords, "Good wil- DWAH!" he yelled when he saw two killer wails aimed at him.

SHRROOOOO! The sound waves crossed, amplifying the effect on Inkman since he was in the center of this intersection.

Inkman was burst apart into an Inky cloud containing his cells, and those cells were ripped apart into their molecular structures, then those molecular structures were broken down to their most basic state, and finally... those atoms were broken down into nothing, not even leaving him an Inky cloud.

"Hahahahaha!" the Ink Lords cheered, then hugged each other.

 **00000000**

"Huh? Where am I?" The Inkman said as he was a spirit in another plane, a dimesion that was pure white and had only one small box TV on a beaten wooden desk.

The TV was playing a show about some Super Inklings beating up a giant mech.

"Ah..." The Inkman chuckled as he sat down on a red recliner that appeared from nowhere, "I like this show." he watched the show, which eventaully became the environment around him, usurping the previous white room entirely.

"Let's kill him!" one of the Inklings, a female, yelled and instantly splatted thousands of enemies in the blink of an eye.

"I got you, sister!" another Inkling, a male, shot out fireballs from his eyes and consumed all the enemies before him.

"I'll heal all of you!" a third Inkling started to glow a silver color, and the minimal injuries they all had were instantly cured.

"Take this!" the female inkling said and shot out Lightning bolts from her buttocks, taking down a large robot being that had previously destroyed the large city behind them.

"Wow... That was boring." Inkman chuckled and turned off the TV, "Everyone knows you don't need superpowers to be a Hero!" he shook his head and looked at the reader.

"Being a hero is not about having the power to consume your enemies with fire from heaven or thunder from Uranus, being a hero is not about brawn... it's about heart." our hero touched his chest. "Might doesn't make right, kids... Please understand just because you could, doesn't mean you should." he said and pointed to the female Inkling from before.

"Of course it's cool to have the power to become even more powerful, or to fuse with your brother to form a new person... but that doesn't make you better than everyone else." The Inkman sat the young woman down, "So making your power the source of why people should honor you is not a good thing."

"I was created to show the Splatoon Fandom that the word hero doesn't automatically connect to having incredible abilities." The Inkman sat down, "I was created to show that having an Over Powered character does not automatically mean a good story... As you can see I have no superpowers, I work with what I have... I am the everyman, yet I can still be hero." he smiled, "So please understand this...

Might Does not Make Right. So I want you to donate doubloons to The Inkman Foundation, where we counsel OP characters and beings so they can understand that heroship is a privilege, not a right. For three easy payments of 99 Doubloons, you can help this young woman who struggles from family issues and the ability to easily destroy her opponents, as well as this young man, who can simply not die." our hero sighed as he pointed at the two people.

"Every doubloon co-" The Inkman stopped when he heard a voice, "Oh? I have to go back? Ok!" he gave a thumbs up to the sky, "Thank you so much, reader, and have a blessed day... and remember, you too can be a hero!"

 **00000000**

"Ha!" our hero reappeared on top of the armored car, making the Ink Lords gasp, "It takes more than that to take me down! Prepare to face justice!" The Inkman yelled and sprung forth...

* * *

 **SM's Time-  
Sorry for the small absence, I hope you have enjoyed this story! I apologize for the small talk The Inkman gave, but it had to be said.  
Also, it's kinda funny how The Inkman is talking about how that Inkling cannot die, when he has been in some bizzare revivals himself...  
Let's note these for a bit:  
-Falling down from Tall Heights  
-Being Disintegrated  
-Being Beheaded/Cleaved body parts  
-Crashing Fatally  
-Being Broken Down at the Atomic Level  
-Being Crushed  
-Being Blown Up  
-The Vacuum of Space  
-Nuclear Explosions  
-Fatal Dosages of Radiation  
What's next? You decide!**

 **Please Review! Especially you, Ultrapyre! I truly appreciate your constructive criticism! :)**

 **REVIEW AND HAVE A BLESSED DAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 7  
The Inkman and Friends**

* * *

"AUGH!" Inkman groaned as he was punched by an exceptionally large Inkling goon and thrown into an overturned minivan.

"Come back here, boy!" the Inkling chuckled as he cracked his knuckles, "I ain't done with you yet!" he picked up a metal plumbing pipe and walked closer to our hero, accompanied by four other large goons.

"Stop right there, villains!" Inkman looked at his aggressors, then saw he was vastly outnumbered by the goons around him.

"Hyah!" Volta yelled and shocked a chain of 10 goons, then backflipped next to The Inkman, "Sorry I'm late!" she smirked and looked at all the goons closing in.

"HRAH!" a newcomer appeared, Mikoto, in the old suit Dagon had made for her.

"Remember, no fatalities." Inkman told Mikoto, who unsheathed what appeared to be a bamboo stick.

"That's why I brought this." Mikoto chuckled, "It will still hurt, of course... but it's all self defense."

The three closed in as the goons came closer and closer, then they all gasped when another person arrived, a large hulking body that scared them silly.

"RAHHH!" Titen roared and beat his chest, then looked at Mikoto and Inkman.

"I brought a friend." Mikoto smiled and looked at Inkman, "Don't worry, he'll play nice."

"No fata-"  
"YESSSS!" Titen roared in our hero's face, covering the Inkman with saliva and momentary paralysis.

"Uh... Uh... Yeah." Inkman shook and stammered, "You got the memo..." he gulped, and then turned back to the goon army, all of them locked and loaded.

TRACKATRACKATRACKA! The black ink shots all converged on them.

"GRAH!" Titen bellowed and covered his three allies with his bulky body, tanking all the ink with his muscular frame.

"We need a plan!" Inkman told Mikoto and Volta, "Lodestar, can you help us?" he asked.

"Just use the beacon I put in your utility belt." Lodestar responded, "I'll be able to send a tactical Inkstrike!" she informed.

Inkman looked in his utility belt, then found a small smartphone looking device, "Ink From The Sky!" he activated it and threw it outside.

0000000

"Tactical Nuke... Incoming." Tori grinned as she received the signal from the beacon, then pressed a red button.

0000000

FWOOOOO! A large inkstrike, filed with what appeared to be... white ink? Zoomed across Inkopolis's skyline.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Holy Roman Empire!" The Arbiter, riding down the downtown street in his jeep, was suddenly rocked by the large white ink tornado ahead of him.

00000000

"Ha... Ha..." Titen panted, then roared when he saw most of the goons in the area completely knocked out, covered by white ink.

"Bingo, ho ho ho ho!" Volta cheered as the three exited from under the brute, "We di-"

VROOOM! The Arbiter's military grade jeep rode over a small ramp and landed in front of the four, skidding and screeching loudly.

"Huh?" Mikoto saw as the jeep shut down and then the door opened.

"Stop right there." The Arbiter pointed his pistol at the assassin, stopping the woman right in her tracks, "I want to know what the hell is going on." he looked at The Inkman.

"It's you!" The Inkman pointed at The Arbiter, "You're the one I lost-"

"Enough of this." The Arbiter interrupted him, "For right now I'm on your side... We need to stop these Ink Lords before they pose a real threat to the people of Inkopolis." he muttered, then stared at The Inkman.

"Inkman... he seems to want to help." Mikoto, still having the inkstol pointed at her, mumbled, "I think we should allow him."

"Any more of this chaos and my little Amy will be in danger." The Arbiter said, "And both of us enjoy a little order, don't we, hero?" he smirked.

"Very well." Inkman nodded, then looked at Mikoto, "What do we do? There's goons all over the place." he muttered and pondered.

"I say we bottle them up here, in Inkopolis plaza, then do a swift all destroying b-"

"No fatalities unless it's absolutely necessary." Inkman told The Arbiter, "I think we can go about without a single fatality on our part."

"That takes all the judgment out." The Arbiter grumbled, then put up his Inkstol.

00000000

"Fall back!" the Ink Lords screamed as Titen took down their armored lines with relative ease.

"Wah!" a goon was taken down by Mikoto and her bamboo stick.

"Take this!" Mikoto jumped over one to hit the other, then spun to strike the one she had jumped over, "Inkman!"

"Capture Bolas!" Inkman appeared and snagged a big goon with his device, "There we go-"

"Watch out!" The Arbiter pushed him back and then kicked an Urchinian goon in the gut, knocking her back into a car.

"ZAP ZAP ZAP!" Volta stunned a whole chain of goons when she popped out of a trash can and ambushed them, "Prepare to feel the power of the Dark Side of the F-" she had an Inkling in a black suit pop out of a trashcan nearby and show her a paper.

"Oh..." the sidekick sighed, "Fine... The Shocking Side!" she smiled and took down more goons.

 **00000000**

The Inkopolis Army had rolled in and surrounded the armed coup of the Ink Lords in the center of Inkopolis, closely watched by Inkman's alliance.

"Good job, gang!" Volta gave a thumbs up to them and grinned, "Good job, regroup next week! Titen you bring the donuts!"

"Hmph." Titen, now in regular form, grunted and chuckled, "Well, I'll be... I never thought I would be working with you, Inkman." he patted our hero's back.

"No hard feelings, Titen." Inkman turned to face him, then shook the Anemonite's hand.

"Thanks for giving me a reason to feel alive again." Mikoto kissed Inkman on the cheek, in a friendly way, then looked at The Arbiter, who stood a few meters away from the group and looking off into the distance.

"What's up with him?" Volta asked Inkman.

"The Arbiter is just an Inkling, Volta." Inkman responded as he looked at the man, "Trying hard to find what is right for society." he shook his head, "But in the wrong way."

"Perhaps, but at least he is trying..." Mikoto told our hero, then walked up to the Inkling, who was biting down on a piece of fish jerky.

"What do you want?" The Arbiter bluntly told the oriental Inkling when she came over, "Are you here to indoctrinate me with Inkman's beliefs?"

"No." Mikoto chuckled, "I'm just here to see if you need company... We all greatly appreciate your help." she playfully punched the man's shoulder.

"I didn't do it for him." The Arbiter grunted, "Though I don't agree with him on some points, on others we go hand in hand." he turned to see our hero talk with Volta and Titen.

"I see that." Mikoto nodded, "You both have a sense of justice and the urge to do what is right. You both protect the weak and the innocent, and judge the evil and strong."

"Yet I do not abide by the strict moral code Inkman so desperately holds." The Arbiter growled, "I admit that the world is not all black and white... but it has a bit of gray." he chuckled, "I guess I'm in the gray."

"At least you're not black." Mikoto said, "You still have a heart... Like with Amy-"

"I must protect Amy at all costs." The Arbiter said, then looked at the woman, "She is the only relic of the life I had with my wife..." he sighed.

"Ah... I understand." Mikoto responded, "I too have a precious one I will protect with my life... a son." she smiled and pulled out a small picture of a green colored Inkling boy.

The Arbiter nodded, then looked at the ex-assassin...


	8. Chapter 8

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Binge it for Tori**

* * *

"Tori? Where are you?" Inkman asked as he looked inside a small cafe, then saw his partner signing books for what appeared to be a line of fans.

"Well look who it is!" Tori stood up and pointed the hero, who the fans immediately took note of.

"Wow!" the people cheered and clapped.

"I told you I'd bring him!" Tori bowed and handed a book to our hero, "His actions are the ones that inspired me to write my book!" she grinned and held another book up.

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE GODS OF MARIANA was the book's title, and had a fanciful illustration of a humanoid crab fighting what appeared to be humanoid deep sea creatures.

"What do you think of the book, Inkman!?" an anemonite asked as she looked at the hero.

"Oh.. Uh..." Inkman stammered, then looked at the book, "It was... good?"

"Did you like the part where Kaptain Krab is thrown into the Vents of Volcar?" an Inkling boy asked, causing The Inkman to glare blankly.

"Uh... yeah..." Inkman muttered, causing Tori much embarrassment, "I also like it when... he... did the... things to the bad guys after they did the.. uh... bad things."

"Did you even read the book?" an urchinian man asked bluntly.

Inkman stood silent.

0000000

"YOU DIDN'T READ MY BOOK!?" Tori exploded as the two spoke back at their home, "What is wrong with you!?"

"I did read it!" Inkman said, "The beginning... the part you showed me." he looked down in shame, "Tori, I deeply apologiz-"

"I looked like an idiot..." Tori cried as she threw her book at the sofa, "Now everyone thinks I just brought you for promotion!" she wiped her tears as she went to grab her egg.

"Tori..."

"I told them you read it front to back!" Tori reappeared with the egg, "I even put it on the cover!" she pointed to the book, which had a small sticker that said: 'THE INKMAN'S FAVORITE STORIES!'

"Tori.. I just don't have the time to be reading bo-" Inkman paused when Ellie came out to the hall, then became blank faced and walked back in her room.

"You don't care about me..." Tori muttered to herself.

"I do!" Inkman told her and tried to comfort her with a hug.

"Have you even read the Kaptain Krab Series?" Tori asked him.

"Huh..." Inkman sighed, "No." he shook his head.

"You... You..." Tori teared up, then left in pain.

Inkman sighed, then looked at the bookshelf...

000000000

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE ATTACKERS OF ATLANTIS

Elijah opened the book and then started to read it...  
The seconds became minutes, the minutes became hours...

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE INVADERS OF THE INDIES

Our hero groaned as he became quite fatigued, then went to grab a bottle of water, coming back to the afternoon skyline.

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE MONSTERS OF THE MEDITERRANEAN

Eli sighed and ate a piece of seaweed to keep him energized, then Ellie walked in.

"What are you doing?" asked his cousin, "Reading book- Oh! These are Tori's books!" she smiled as she grabbed 'THE ATTACKERS OF ATLANTIS'. "I personally prefer CONQUERORS OF THE CARRIBEAN'." she chuckled.

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE CONQUERORS OF THE CARRIBEAN

Eli sighed, then heard Tori walk past, but none made visionary contact with each other.

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE PROTECTORS OF THE PACIFIC

Eli was half asleep and nearly about to fall on the book, but the lone light of his shelf lamp kept him up and reading.

KAPTAIN KRAB AND THE GODS OF MARIANA

Eli was completely knocked out...

000000000

Inkman awoke in a strange new world, laden with mystical things and objects far beyond concious comprehension.

"Argh! You there!" Inkman gasped when Kaptain Krab himself appeared before him, "I need your help, Inkman!" he raised his little Inkstol and jetpacked towards him.

"Are we... In space?" Inkman asked as he looked down a porthole, only to see the Earth down below.

"Yeah!" Krab said as he stood in front of him, "I need your help, Inkman! The Great Tori is stricken with grief, and this whole world is falling into disarray!"

"Tori? She's bad?" Inkman said and put on a serious face, "Oh no... It's probably all my fault!" he groaned and looked down.

"It's not your fault, Inkman!" Krab said, "The infamous power duo Xi and Mer have attacked the Universe and are wreaking havoc- they are searching for a Commander Yti!" he informed as he showed Inkman the world under them, since they were now floating in space.

"Oh no..." Inkman gasped as he saw the burning plumes from space, "We must stop them!" he shot down like a superhero, followed closely by Kaptain Krab.

00

Inkman landed in a ruin Squitoria, the main city of the Kaptain Krab universe... though it appeared a lot like Inkopolis anyways.

"Well... lookie here..." Xi giggled as she saw Inkman land, but then gasped, "Oh no! That's the Inkman!" she fell back.

"Yes Xi!" Kaptain Krab said, "I have the most powerful man in the universe!" he pointed at her, "Prepare to end this!" he shot Xi with his inkstol, only to have it reflected back. "AGH!"

"Just wait till I get my older brother, Mer!" Xi pouted, then her brother appeared out of thin air, "Yay! You came!" she hugged him.

"Who messed with you, Xi!?" Mer angrily yelled, so angry he almost appeared rabid, "No one messes with my little sister, ho hum!"

"It was him, Mer!" Xi pointed at the Inkman, who looked back at the two.

"Stop this Evil, villains!" Inkman pointed up and looked at Mer.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER!" Mer roared and angrily charged, and angrily tried to punch Inkman but angrily missed and became more angry, "DIE DIE DIE!" he yelled.

"Uh..." Inkman muttered as he absorbed all the punches like nothing, "Are you.."

"NO ONE HURTS US!" Xi also punched Inkman, but to no effect.

"Are you sure these were the trouble makers?" Inkman turned to Kaptain Krab, who stood up.

"Yep." Kaptain Krab said, "The most powerful siblings in the universe..."

"Doesn't seem like it... no..."

Suddenly, a fifth person appeared.

"Commander Yti!" Mer stopped, "You... You ate my only sandwhiches, YTI!" he roared at the Inkling, "Yet you go about saying how good giving sandwhiches is!"

"You always seem to have the perfect sandwiches!" Xi pouted, "We hate you for having everything perfect!"

"It's not my fault." Commander Yti shrugged his shoulders, but was then blasted by both Mer and Xi, "AUGH!" he groaned and started to glow, quickly regenerating after the attack.

"SEE OH MY COD YOU CAN REGENERATE SO FAST EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS PERFECT!" the siblings pouted and stomped their feet... and stomped... and... stomped.

Which was rather unfortunate really... Since it woke up the mighty vacuum cleaner of the Sahara... May its passing cleanse the world...

"AHHH!" the siblings were eaten and the vacuum head burrowed back into the ground.

"Try to defeat me now Inkman!" Commander Yti chuckled and he clenched his fist, "I can heal from anything!"

"Hm..." Inkman mumbled, then looked at Krab shoot the ground, causing the vacuum cleaner to reappear and swallow up Yti.

"Yes!" Krab cheered, "thanks so much, Inkm-" his voice was drowned out by the sound of the great vacuum cleaner above them.

"What?"

"Than...k..."

 **000000000**

"HAA!" Eli woke up to the sound of Ellie vacuuming her room, "Oh my..." he gasped and looked around, then saw all the Kaptain Krab books laying around. "I need to lay off... the books." he rubbed his head in discomfort.

"Eli." Tori walked in, only to see the man once again knocked out cold, "Ugh... couldn't even come back to bed.." she placed her egg on a crib and walked to our hero.

The woman saw her books scattered over the table, each of them in order.

"Eli?" Tori grabbed one of the books, then saw it was heavily annotated, then grabbed the other until the last one and saw they were in the same state. "Oh.. Eli!" she cried and hugged him.

"LOUIS LANE IS THE KEY!" Elijah yelled as he woke up, then panted, "Ah.. AH... Tori?" he felt her embrace.

"Thank you, Inkman..." Tori smiled, then heard the egg crack.

"Huh?" the two parents gasped as they heard the shell rip apart.

"ELLIE!" Eli called out to his cousin, who quickly ran in.

"Oh my!" Ellie gasped as she saw the egg open...

"It's a... it's a girl..." Tori mumbled as she saw the small squid before her, "Oh.. Oh... Come here.." she held her child close.

"Wow!" Ellie cried, "Cousin... look..." she smiled, "You... what's her name?"

"Name?" Eli snapped back to reality, "Hmm..." he pondered and looked up to the sky...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME-  
PLEASE REVIEW  
Hope you have enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Le Morte d'Inkman**

 **Part I  
Chapter 9**

* * *

The Inkman looked at a lone figure standing in Inkopolis square, then clenched his fists as he saw that the person was no other than The Arbiter.

"Inkman, I've only come to judge these thieves." The Arbiter said as he threw two Urchinians on his jeep, "You know full well they deserved to be punished."

"But not in this way, Arbiter." The Inkman told the Inkling, who pointed his Inkstol at him.

"Who gives you the authority to say so?" The Arbiter grunted, then shot The Inkman multiple times.

"Ha!" Inkman whipped his cape to deflect the shots in random directions, "Not so fast, villain!" he said and threw his bolas.

"HA!" The Arbiter jumped on his jeep to avoid them, but was then dragged down by Volta.

"Got you!" Volta said and pinned down The Arbiter, "I got him, Inkman!" she waved.

"Good... Good." Inkman nodded and ran to tie The Arbiter, "It seems we've-" he gasped when he saw a metal canister appear in front of them.

PUSSHHH! The canister burst and released a purple gas which caught the three by surprise.

"Oh -Cahcahcah!" Volta coughed and started to spin, then collapsed on the ground.

"Activat- Cahcahcahcahcah!" Inkman choked on the gas and started become disoriented, then saw shadowy figures close in on them.

0000000

"We are here live from Inkopolis Square to bring you the standoff of the century!" a news reporter said as she pointed to the center, which had a huge building with a clown face donning it. "In just a few hours the police have been driven back by a strange force in the area... The Inkman, responding to a crime here prior to this, maybe stuck inside."

The police did not go farther, as there were many officers beyond the line who were sprawled on the ground mindlessly shifting from their animal forms to their humanoid forms.

0000000

"Agh..." The Inkman groaned as he woke up in a dark room with oscillating dark patterns, like if he was in some form of delusional dark world, "What in the wor-ARGH!" he groaned and held his head, feeling a sharp pain strike his temples.

"Inkman..." a woman called out, and our hero started to see the apparitions of various ghastly creatures like Sharkmen, Inkghosts, Politicians, and Squid Witches.

"Get out of here, agent of evil!" Inkman said, and then the pain and the delusions left him, "Ha!" he looked around to see he was in a small concrete prison.

0000000

"It seems your teacher withstood my PSY control better than I thought..." an Inkling in one of Dagon's power armors told Volta as she twirled a cane with a crystal ball at the top, "What a shame."

"Let us go!" Mikoto growled as she tried to untie herself from a ropey prison, "Face us like an honorable warrior, villain!" she tried her hardest to break free.

"Agh..." The Arbiter, still unconscious, rolled over in pain.

"Hrah!" Volta tried to zap her way out, but her rope was grounded and thus the current dissipated harmlessly into the ground, "Rats."

"It's no use... little Volta." the Inkling giggled as she pointed at her, "You will do my bidding with no questions asked..." she smirked.

"Awawawawaaaa..." Volta's pupils dilated and she started to mumble unintelligibly, "Ah... I... will do... it." she entered a trance.

"Good..." the inkling smiled, then used some sort of psychokinetic force to remove the rope off her victim, "Now... attack The Inkman." she ordered her.

"Yes." Volta nodded, then rushed off.

"You monster..." Mikoto growled at the Inkling.

"Why thank you.." the woman responded as she removed her suit mask, revealing her face was covered by a surgical mask and that her eyes were deep red, "But I prefer to be called... Verrücka." she glared coldly at the swordsman.

The woman released a chilling giggle throughout the building, causing Mikoto to shudder.

"I will drive Inkman insane... like he has driven this poor soul... And with that, I will bring Him back me."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW  
Hope you enjoyed!  
Stay tuned for more**


	10. Chapter 10

**INKMAN: FOREVER**

 **Le Morte D'Inkman**

 **Part II**

* * *

"Hmmm..." Inkman muttered as he walked down a hall of mirrors, keeping a close eye on his countless reflections, "Where could I be?" he asked and scanned the area with his Inkredible Ink Vision.

"Uh Uh Uh..." Verrücka's voice played through his Inkommunicator, "That's cheating, Inky..." she giggled, and suddenly the hero's Ink Vision went static.

"Hmm... It must be some kind of Psychokinetic Amplification Transmission." Inkman hypothesized as he shut off his visor, "Who are you, Villain?"

"What do you mean who am I?" Lodestar mechanically asked, "You should know me, Inky."

"Lodestar?" Inkman said uneasily, "Are you ok?"

00

"Of course I am, Inky." Tori stared blankly at the screen, "I am always ok... But I'm not!" she giggled just like Verrücka.

00

"What have you done to Lodestar?" Inkman grumbled, "Who are you, villain!?" he shook his fist at one of the mirrors, only to see that that reflection stood still.

"I love mind games, Inkman." Verrücka chuckled, "You can say... I'M A LITTLE INSANE!" she giggled, and the mirror with the faulty reflection opened to reveal a Hydra Splatling behind it.

"BWAH!" Inkman gasped and dove for cover as the black ink fired his way.

More mirrors opened for more Splatlings, one hitting Inkman on the heel, causing our hero to trip and fall into one of the mirrors, which shattered to reveal a secret room.

"There he is!" some goons yelled and shot The Inkman.

"Uh oh!" Inkman gasped and spun his cape, causing the black ink to deflect and incapacitate the enemies, "Phew... That was a cl- BWAH!" he was hit by a hidden Inkmine and sent crashing into a wall.

"Look Out Inkman!" the mind controlled Lodestar laughed as more Splatlings appeared and fired at our hero, "Run RUN RUN!" she cackled.

"I don't think this carnival is family friendly!" Inkman yelped as he avoided a torrent of black ink, "I may have to shut you down for safety violations!" he reached a door, which was locked.

The Splatlings retreated back into the walls, causing The Inkman to sigh in relief and turn his attention to the door.

"Let's see..." Inkman scanned the lock with a device, then pulled out two pins, "Inkman's Lock Pick Chop Stick!" he started to work on the padlock.

The wall behind him creaked, making the hero jump up and turn, only to see a giant Kraken shaped bar of metal saws and other types of fatal hackers draw nearer.

"Ahhhhhh..." Inkman gasped, then rapidly turned to the lock and desperately tried to open the door.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! The buzzsaws roared as the spun and spun, aiming to rip The Inkman to shreds.

"ARE YOU FEELING SCARED, INKY!?" Verrücka laughed as she saw the events through a little screen.

"Never, villain!" Inkman growled, and by the skin of his teeth opened the door before his was hacked, "Phew..." he sighed in relief as the door closed behind him.

"Well well..." a voice softly said, causing our hero to turn.

Volta stood, hovering a meter off the ground, in a specially designed electrically themed area for her.

"Volta are you- ZAZZAZAZAZAZAZAA!" Inkman was struck by Volta's lightning volts and sent flying into a metal pillar.

"She's not your friend! She's not your friend!" Lodestar taunted our hero.

"Agh... Volta..." Inkman stood as he saw his cousin smirk at him, "Not you too..."

"Ahahahahahahaa!" Volta cackled as she absorbed electricity from nearby Tesla Coils, "YOU SHALL FALL TO THE CRAZY SIDE!" she smiled oddly and blasted a huge bolt of energy at her cousin.

"HA!" Inkman sprung up with his slinkies, then swooped to kick Volta.

"TOO BAD!" Volta laughed as she lifted her other arm and released another dose of lightning, "FRY!"

"You should not underestimate your mentor!" Inkman said and used his cape to gain lift and avoid the bolt, "Sorry, Volta!" he got near and punched her.

"AGH!" Volta was knocked to the ground while Inkman was launched back by the current, "YOU WILL FRY!" she giggled and caught Inkman in her torrent of lightning.

"ZAZZAZZZAZZAZZAAA!" Inkman spazzed in midair as he was electrocuted beyond survival, "HRAH!" he broke off the volts with the power of Justice and dashed, glowing white in the process.

"HUH-"

"Capture Bolas!" Inkman threw his device, which managed to be deflected by Volta's quick jolt, "Hmmm..."

"INKY PLEASE BE MORE BETTER!" Volta giggled like a schoolgirl and launched another assault, this time catching Inkman by surprise.

"AGH!" Inkman's Justice Power was gone and he once again was being electrocuted by Volta, who was now hooked up to the power grid.

"UNLIMITED... POWERR!" Volta screamed as the entirety of the structure and downtown Inkopolis started to experience power fluctuations.

00

"What is going on?" the police line questioned the strange events going on inside the apartment sized structure in the middle of Inkopolis Plaza.

00

PSSSHHH...  
Inkman's ashy pile stood smoking in the middle of the room, completely burnt to a crisp.

"Hahahaha- Oh..." Volta grumbled as Inkman rematerialized, "Not again."

"Good try, Volta." Inkman gave a thumbs up, "But now... I have to know what is up with you!" he said, quite concerned.

"PREPARE TO DI-"

Click!  
Inkman pressed a button on his belt, which caused Volta's Voltpack to shut down and cease to function.

"Huh?!" Volta felt no current pass through her.

"I'm sorry, Volta!" Inkman threw his capture bolas at her, snagging the girl and taking her down.

000000

"It seems Volta has failed her mission." Verrücka said as she saw Volta was rendered immobile, "Hmm... Pity... who should I use next?" she looked at Mikoto.

"You will never use m- GGGG..." Mikoto groaned as Verrücka tried to seize her mind and being, "No..." she fought with all her might.

"Stop and let me control you!" Verrücka growled as she tried her hardest to obtain Mikoto, "Grah!" she pouted when she could not do so, "Very well... You shall fall to the Evil Side." she extended her hand and started to choke her.

"Agh!" Mikoto gagged as she felt her neck tighten.

"Verrücka! Enough!" a voice called out, and a goon Inkling walked up to her, "The portal is complete, all you need to do is your part."

"Good..." Verrücka grinned and looked at Mikoto, "Inka Splett... Get rid of her." she told the armored Anemonite next to her.

Inka Splett nodded and looked at the injured Mikoto through his visor.

"Remember, no disintergrations." Verrücka chuckled as she saw the soldier walk off.

"I'll freeze her like Silas." Inka grunted and dragged the warrior into a freezer, then threw her into the large room and shut the metal door.

"Now, go hunt me an Inkman." Verrücka added, "I take it you'll bring him to me."

"I never fail my contracts." Inka Splett grunted and walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**LE MORTE D'INKMAN  
**

* * *

Inkman walked down the hall, guided by the possessed Tori's voice.

"A little closer, Inky!" Lodestar taunted her partner, "You're almost there!"

"Hmm..." Inkman mumbled in pain as he could do nothing to help his beloved, only to stop when he entered a large room with a hole in it.

"There he his!" some goons aimed their weapons at him.

"Hmph!" Inkman grunted as he grabbed his cape, aiming to deflect all their shots.

However, some of the goons were splatted, causing the others to turn behind them.

Inka Splett walked in, his customized black L-3 Nozzlenose and Armor striking fear into the goons and causing The Inkman to enter the highest amount alert.

"Inka- GAH!" an urchinian goon was splatted by the Anemonite, causing the other goons to enter absolute fear.

"Don't get in my way." Inka Splett hoarsely said as he aimed his Nozzlenose at the Inkman, "You have a price on your head, Inkman... And I intend to Collect."

"I'm not your regular bounty, Splett!" Inkman pointed at him, "You may have escaped me once, but your villanous streak ends h- DWAH!" he was shot by Inka.

Inka used an airpack similar to Volta's to rush Inkman, then threw some bolas at our hero.

"Wah!" Inkman rolled under the projectiles, then ran to punch Inka.

Inka avoided the punch and picked up The Inkman, then threw him at some goons.

"Ha!" the goons sprung into action and pelted our fallen hero with black ink.

"AGH! AGH AGH!" Inkman grunted as he felt assaulted, then rolled to gain footing and activated his spring slinkies to escape.

Inka jetpacked to intercept our hero, then grabbed him midair and slammed him down.

"Let go- OOF!" Innkman grunted as he hit the ground, then looked at some goons near him, "Uh oh!" he yelled but was shot in the visor by one of them, "AGH!" he groaned and mule kicked, activating his Spring Slinkies.

Inka Fett, who was behind him, was struck by the kick and the slinkies in the airpack, which caused it to malfunction and launch the anemonite into a column where he slid down and fell down the dark hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inka Fett screamed until his screams died down.

The goons looked at the blinded Inkman, the man who had defeated the feared Anemonite, then dropped their weapons.

"Ooh..." Inkman regained vision, then saw the goons surrender and looked down the hole, "Oh... Well... That was easy..." he shrugged and chuckled a bit.

After capturing the goons, our hero continued his quest.

00000000

Our hero finally reached the room that held Verrücka, and saw the Inkling sitting on her makeshift throne surrounded by goons.

"At last you join me... Inky." Verrücka grinned and pointed at him, "Welcome."

"You are the villain who has taken over Volta and Lodestar!" Inkman yelled, "You will pay for your evil deeds!" he shook his fist.

"Relax, Inky... You're here for the surprise party!" Verrücka giggled and pointed to a large mechanical portal, "I will finally have my lover with me... At long last the man I love will be at my side... and we will rule the world!"

"Who.. Who are you?" Inkman mumbled as he saw Verrücka stand.

"I am Verrücka..." Verrücka responded and smirked, "And my lover is... Dagon." she smiled, causing Inkman to gasp.

"Why would you bring him b-" Inkman was gagged by Verrücka's PSY powers, "GAH!"

"Don't say anything bad about my pookie!" Verrücka giggled as she tightened her grip, "Kill him." she told the goons, who started to fire at the suspended hero.

"AGH!" Inkman groaned in pain as he was choked and shot, "AHHHHH!"

"You will fall to Dagon's feet." Verrucka let him go and walked to the portal, then started to activate it.

"Ha... HA!" Inkman used this opportunity to spin and take out a majority of the goons with his cape deflection, "Hyah Hyah!" he backflipped and threw his bolas to snag another foe.

TLONG! Inkman stepped back and hit the door of the freezer, then opened it to protect himself from an incoming black ink assault.

Inside, Mikoto was frozen solid in a block.

"Mikoto!" Inkman ran to her, then took out a little pick from his utility belt, "HYAH!" he struck the ice, cracking it entirely rapidly.

"Ha!" Mikoto gasped, then looked as a goon aimed his rifle, "HYAH!" she pulled out her katana and deflected the ink blasts, then karate chopped the villain in the neck.

"Come on!" Inkman said and ran outside, "We need to s- DOY!" he was hit on the head by a large brute of an Inkling.

"Ha!" Mikoto backflipped to avoid the Heavy, who aimed his Hydra Splatling at her, "Unskilled brute!" she jumped on a table to avoid the barrage, then swooped down and cut the splatling tank in half, causing the pressurized black ink to backfire and knock out the Heavy.

"I guess I have to kill you all myself." Verrücka let the machine do its thing and saw all the downed goons, "This will be fun." she picked up Inkman with her PSY powers and threw him at Mikoto.

"AGH!" the two heroes groaned as they struck a wall.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Verrücka giggled and glared at the two, then snatched Mikoto's katana out of her clutches, "CHOP YOU!" she swung it with PSY power.

"Woah!" Inkman barely avoided a hack, "Watch out!" he pushed Mikoto aside.

"Dishonorable..." Mikoto tried to regain her katana, looking for an opportunity to grab it amidst of all the swings.

"What's wrong, Mikoto!? Catch!" Verrücka laughed and launched it at the woman.

"AGH!" Mikoto gasped as the katana penetrated her stomach, but due to her armor, not much further, "Ah..." she groaned as she pulled it out.

"Take this!" Inkman threw his Boom Boom sticks at Verrücka, but she launched them out the window with PSY power.

"Don't try to stop her!" Lodestar giggled, continuing her taunts against our hero.

"Stop it! Tori!" Inkman cried, "You're better than this! Don't let her get to you, my love!"

00

Tori snapped back to reality with those words, her love for Eli releasing her, "Inkman..." she mumbled and started to type away.

00

"WAH!" Mikoto was launched into the wall and smashed by a brick.

"I got you, Mikoto- DWAH!" Inkman, whilst trying to attack Verrücka, was instead slammed with a chair, "Argh..."

"Inkman... Let me... concentrate..." Mikoto stood and focused on Verrücka, "Give me a few seconds, please..." she clenched her katana and tried to lock on to the foe.

"Ok." Inkman stood but received a brick to the face, "Ouch... OOF!" he was slammed by a large desk.

"Ready for more..." Verrücka giggled, then noticed Mikoto was unattended, "Not today." she focused a PSY wave that knocked the swordswoman back.

"AGH!" Mikoto hit the wall, but stood back up and focused.

DROOOOOO! The portal roared as a red and black vortex started to be birthed by the device.

"Ha..." Verrücka grinned as she saw a dark figure starting to materialize, "Dagon! My love!" she grinned and waved at it.

"Mikoto!" Inkman said, "We need to stop that!" he told her, "If we don't, Dagon will be released into the world!" he warned.

"Not again!" Mikoto grumbled, "Ok... Inkman..." she nodded, "I will help you stop it..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Dagon's premature body roared and aimed its mystic arm and Inkman, charging a blast of evil energy that soon blasted away Verrücka's entire building, exposing it to Inkopolis.

"Ooh!" Verrücka clapped and looked at the police lines surrounding them, "Look, pookie!" she hovered up and looked at the police forces, "Can I have fun!?" she grinned and looked at Proto-Dagon.

Dagon chuckled evilly and charged another blast.

"OK!" Verrücka giggled and extended her arm around her, then used her immense PSY power to blast all of the police force back.

A helicopter swooped low, noticed by the Inkling.

"Bye..." Verrücka glared at the vehicle, then controlled it and slammed it into Inkopolis Tower, causing a large explosion.

"AHAHAHAHAAH!" Dagon roared and set his first step into the real world, "INK... MAAN..." he growled and blasted the police force, instantly decimating them all with one brilliant flash.

"GAH!" Mikoto was blown back by the explosion and ducked for cover.

"Dagon!" Inkman yelled in zealous anger as he looked at the fiend, "Hrrh..." he gnashed his teeth, then looked at Mikoto.

"Inkma-"

"I have to stop him..." Inkman muttered, "I have to knock him back in..." he gulped, "Mikoto... If I don't make it... Well... My life has amounted to this moment..." he smiled, "I will protect the innocent until my dying breath."

"Inkman?" Mikoto stood and saw Proto-Dagon charge another devastating blast, "What are you-"

"The Evil exuding through that portal is great... it may hurt me greatly upon contact." Inkman shone white and glared at Dagon, who was taunting.

"Inkman! Don't do-" Lodestar was cut off by our hero.

"Tell Tori I love her..." Inkman sighed, "Tell her to take care of our daughter.."

"Inkman! You won't die!" Mikoto said, "Look at all you've sur-"

"This is different..." Inkman muttered, then saw Verrücka land near Volta, "Stop her.. please... And tell Volta that I did this for all the good people in Inkopolis." he grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Inkman... no..." Mikoto shook her head, then saw Verrücka start to choke Volta, "I- Uh... Very well..." she sighed and ran to protect Volta.

"See you later, Chirpington." Inkman saw the bird swoop in, "And Father.. thank you for the life you have given me... If I don't live, well, your will be done... I only serve and Serve Good." he smiled peacefully, then charged at the portal.

"Wait!" Verrücka screamed and tried to stop Inkman, but was struck by Mikoto before she could do anything.

"DAGON! EVIL SHALL BE FINISHED!" Inkman pounced and raised his fist against his arch-nemesis.

"COME TO ME, INKMAN!" Dagon, now 90% materialized, grinned and raised his fist as well, "HRA!"  
"HYAHHHH!" Both struck each other through the chest and into the heart.

"Ah..." Inkman groaned and kicked Dagon back into the portal with his final efforts.

"No..." Dagon dissipated into evil energy, and the vortex closed.

"Ha..." Inkman smiled as he fell to the ground, then looked up to the sky and closed his eyes...

 **00000000**

A large procession traversed Inkopolis's Main Street, all of Inkopolis was somber as the lone coffin of Inkman was taken down by an open hearse.

Air Force Inkjets roared overhead and sprayed clouds of Inkman's signature colors: Blue, Yellow, and White.

Tori and Ellie were walking by the hearse, accompanied by The Arbiter, Mikoto, and Titen.

"He can't be... Mom..." a young Inkling boy muttered as he saw the coffin ahead of him, "Is Inkman..."

The mother looked sadly ahead, then held back tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss..." The Arbiter told Tori as they joined up, "I'm sorry for this... I shouldn't have b-"

"It wasn't your fault." Tori smiled weakly, "Eli... I always knew if he was to go... this would be the way he would do so." she held her child close.

"He saved Inkopolis..." Mikoto muttered, then saw her child and his babysitter in the masses next to them and painfully waved back.

A flock of birds flew over head by the hundreds, and by the multitudes those who served in the armed and police forces saluted the coffin.

 **00000000**

"Inkman has showed us that heroes do not need superpowers." The Mayor of Inkopolis spoke at the cemetery, "He has showed us that even one of us lowly civilians can uphold good and justice. He showed us how to give it all and expect nothing back... Such an unconditional love was his."

Tori and Volta wept, as did Mikoto. The Arbiter and Titen payed respect to a once foe now personal ally.

"We come here today not to celebrate the life of a man of wondrous exploits, but celebrate a citizen who believed that life is not about seeking vainglory, but upholding good." The Mayor continued, "And with that... I say that Inkman is not dead, he is alive in all of us... He lives in the good people do, and I hope we take this to heart."

The bagpipes played as the coffin was lowered into the ground...

* * *

 **SM'S Time-**

 **This is the end of a saga... Inkman has finally met his allotted time but has gone out in the way he's lived his whole life for.**

 **Inkman's deeds and exploits will not be recorded like those of superheroes like the League of the Shared Universe- though will fade away from the memories of the common people, they will still be performed by all those who seek them.**

 **Inkman does not need the intelligence of Ty to find the wisdom of Good.  
Inkman does not need the strength of Rem to find the power of upholding what is right.**

 **Inkman does not need the speed of Ix to reach trouble where it could be found.**

 **Inkman needs what Inkman is... He is a hero, a true down to Earth hero...**

 **Thank you for joining him, and please, uphold good and righteousness and you shall surely be blessed.**

 **Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inkman: Forever**

 **THE STORY CONTINUES**

 **THE SEARCH FOR THE CHOSEN ONE**

* * *

The air was crisp, it was fresh, the spring environment bringing new life to Inkopolis.

It was in this air that Chirpington flew towards the southern part of Inkopolis, then spun around to go to the suburbs.

"Chirpington..." a voice spoke to the bird, who instantly paid attention, "You will find another who can defend Inkopolis... who can uphold righteousness."

Chirpington flew towards the suburbs at an ever increasing rate, having received the revelation.

0000000

A lone Inkling man walked by himself in one of the lesser renovated areas of the suburbs, looking around with much caution.

"Let go of me!" a woman said as she tried to remove an angry guard lobster from her perimeter, "Ah!" she tried kicking the creature before it reached her baby stroller.

"Hm?" the Inkling man muttered, then ran to intervene, "Don't worry ma'am, I got this!" he said and intimidated the lobster with a large stick, "Hyah! Begone!"

"Yip! Yip Yip!" the lobster yelped when it was struck and ran off to its home.

"Thank you." the woman wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Here to help." the Inkling said as he started to continue his walk, "That's my job after all." he looked at his Inkopolis Fire Department shirt.

"Well, thank you for your service as well." the woman smiled and continued her way as the Inkling continued jogging down.

Chirpington homed in on the man and flew past his ear.

"Huh?" the man saw as the bird landed on a nearby tree, "Hmm?" he saw as the bird looked at him.

Chirpington then flew off, but only after hovering in front of him.

"What's this?" the man became naturally curious and was about to chase the bird until he got a message, "Oh... My shift is on-" he saw as Chirpington returned with a roll of money.

Chirpington looked at the man, but when he tried to reach for the cash, the bird flew back.

"Oh..." the man muttered, "Oh- I have to go." he said and ran off to his home, only to see that when he got there his vehicle's tires were all burst.

Chirpington landed on a nearby tree and saw the man sigh.

"I'm going to nee-" the Inkling said, but then turned away, "I really need to get to my shift." he muttered and continued to jog away.

"Chirp." Chirpington peeped and then flew next to the man's head.

"Huh? It's you again." the Inkling muttered, "Is there something you need?" he chuckled, "Wait... Why am I asking you, little guy? You can't talk."

"I need to see you." Chirpington spoke in his deep African-American man voice, stunning the fireman greatly.

"Ah!" the man gasped and stopped, "You- You- You talked! And you're not a parrot!" he stammered and pointed at Chirpington.

"You seem to be more mature than Elijah when I first met him." Chirpington continued, "Please... Let me introduce myself." he said, "I am Chirpington."

"You.. Uh... Hello?" the fireman muttered, "How Can... I help you?" he said uneasily.

"You have such self sacrifice, man." Chirpington said, "And I have been told by a higher power that you will be the next Guardian of Inkopolis."

"The Who?" the fireman said, "Oh! I'm sorry." he said, "The name's Joshua... or just Josh if you'd like." he chuckled oddly.

"You have been chosen to become the next... Inkman." Chirpington notified, causing the man to step back.

"Inkman? Like The Inkman?" the fireman became a bit troubled, "But.. he died-"

"Yes... And thus Inkopolis needs a new Guardian." Chirpington notified, "And you are the new candidate."

"Me? Oh... I could never be such a person." the fireman muttered, "I could never be like The Inkm-"

"You already are." Chirpington told him, "Risking life and limb in a job that demands sacrifice... You have a great start."

"But why me, Chirpington?" Joshua asked, "Am I really to replace a hero like him?"

"Yes. Or else I would not have come to you." Chirpington responded, "Come... if you accept." he extended his wing.

"I... I..." Joshua mumbled, then thought about all the good he could do if he became a Hero, "I accept." he touched the bird's wing.

SHWWOOOOOOO

0000000

"Woah!" Joshua said as he landed in a strange new place, it appeared to be a meadow filled with pleasant flowers and countless shades of color, "Where-"

"Joshua." Elijah appeared to the man, "I am The Inkman." he smiled and waved, his spectral appearance taking the fireman by surprise.

"You You-"

"Joshua... You have been selected to succeed me." Elijah said, "I hope you uphold truth, justice, and good all the days of your life."

"I.. Accept to help people." Joshua nodded, "It's my dream to do so."

"Good." Elijah spoke, "Now... you must go to the Degobah System to learn under the J-" he stopped and pulled out a script, "Wait.. No wrong one." he threw the script aside, "Listen, Joshua, you must learn that if you accept this, you are committed until the end- You are committed to help all those without expecting something back. You are committed to be... a Hero." he smiled.

"Yes." Joshua nodded, "I will commit."

"Then you shall be the next Inkman." Elijah said, "You have my blessing." he waved as the man started to disappear.

 **0000000**

"WAHH!" Joshua fell on top of Inkopolis tower, then looked at the city below him, "What I-" he looked at his hands, which were covered in bright yellow gloves.

"What in the-" the fireman ran to a window and saw his reflection.

Joshua was completely donned with Inkman's gear, stood looking at Inkopolis.

 **0000000**

INKMAN REBORN?

INKMAN SIGHTED IN THE SUBURBS

INKMAN SPOTTED!

THE RETURN OF A HERO

The newspapers reported, complete with blurry pictures of The New Inkman blasting the front pages.

"All I'm saying is that whoever this person is, they may be using our sentiments for their gain." Callie told a talk show host.

"But I'm feeling like this is somehow some kind of prophetic thing..." the host said as she crossed her legs, "This Inkman has also been fighting crime!" she said and fixed her anemonite tentacles.

"We should keep our wits though." and Urchinian man grumbled, "This could all be a prank or something."

* * *

 **HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 13**

 **THE RETURN OF THE INKMAN**

* * *

"Commissioner Torton." a police officer spoke as he saluted the Inkling, "Have you heard the news?" he asked as he sat down in front of his desk.

"Yes..." the Commissioner spoke, "Reports from around the town say that Inkman has returned." he looked out the window, "I never thought this would happen. Perhaps he really did come back?"

"We have a manhunt." the police officer said, "Whoever this person is, they will be captured to see what is up with him." he reported.

"Has he done anything... Good?" the commissioner murmured.

"Just small acts of Kindness..." the police officer responded, "I guess.. maybe, let's cast our hopes into the sea then." he smiled and saluted.

 **00000000**

"I am, the Inkman." Josh said as he landed on top of Inkopolis tower,

He was wearing what seemed to be a blue spandex suit that only left his head uncovered. On this suit was a yellow circle on the chest with the letters IM in red and also had pieces of yellow on his flanks.

A closer inspection revealed he was also wearing yellow rubber gloves and large metallic boots that looked too clunky to be comfortable, as well as being painted yellow with spray-paint to match the rest of his wardrobe. He also had a metal helmet that was also painted with yellow spray-paint and what appeared to be a large black visor covering the top half of his face, a blue bandanna covered the lower half. His two Inkling ponytails stuck out of a hole at the top back of the said helmet, allowing them to flow freely around. He wore a yellow cape which seemed soft yet somewhat firm, and also shone in the sun.

"Let's go!" Inkman said as he dove down and swept over Inkopolis Square, catching the eyes of many people as he did so.

The crowds cheered and clapped as their hero returned, but some still doubted.

"Hmph!" Inkman flew away, catching the midday up draft that sent him higher into the air, where he joined up with Chirpington.

"Everywhere the light touches is where you must protect." Chirpington told the man, "This is your domain, Inkman... You must protect those who cannot protect themselves." he flew off high into the sky before disappearing in a flash.

"Very well..." Inkman chuckled, "This is far beyond my jurisdictio-" he felt a vibration in his pocket.

"Joshua, we need you." read a simple text message, "Your shift is on, where are you?"

"Oh no." Inkman muttered as he turned to the direction of his fire station, "I have to get back to work." he flew towards a building then started to slow down.

However, a sight that sent a chill down his spin was delivered to Inkman.  
A firetruck came out of the station, lights and horns blaring.

"No. I'm too late!" Inkman gasped as he landed by the flag pole of the station, "Oh... Oh no-" he stopped when he noticed what he was wearing.  
"Wait a minute... I'm the Inkman." Inkman said as he looked at the fire truck turning a corner, "I can help those people even if I'm not in my gear." he said in glee then activated his boots.

His slinkie devices activated and launched him farther.

"I like these Spring Jumpers." Inkman chuckled as he started to glide down, closely following the fireruck, "Hmm." he scanned the area ahead, then saw the plume of smoke rise up into the sky, "Ah ha..." he said and zoomed in to see a burning house.

The inkling dove down and landed in front of the house, scaring the Shrimpite family that was huddled in front of it.

"Uh.. Uh Inkman!" the father gasped, "I thought, We thought you were dead!" he said as he and his family stood in disbelief.

"Inkman! Help!" the mother ran to him, "Please! My baby is stuck in there with her babysitter!" she cried, the father snapping out of his disbelief and also joining this worry.

"We arrived and found it like-" the father turned to see a pair of arms waving out a second story window.

"Ok!" Inkman said as he scanned the home, "Inkredible Ink Vision, activate!" he touched his visor and located to living beings inside, "Located! Found! And Secured!" the man pointed and valiantly ran into the flaming house.

Joshua's natural firefighting skills kicked in as he looked around the burning house, "Uh oh.. smoke." he muttered, but then remembered his mouth was covered, "Ok!" he spun his cape around and repelled the rising flames.

CRACK! The stairs leading to second floor broke down, leaving Inkman stranded.

"Oh! No!" Inkman scanned the area and then ran to the room immediately underneath where the victims were, "I must save them!" he acitvated his spring slinkies and burst through the roof.

"Ah!" the babysitter gasped when Inkman burst in from the floor.

"OUCH!" Inkman yelped when he hit one of the sewer pipes, "OOF!" he landed roughly on the ground.

"Inkman..." the babysitter held the shrimpite baby tight as she started to feel faint, "Help..."

Inkman spun his Super Cape and repelled more flames, "I got you!" he grabbed the woman and child and then broke the window.  
"Haph!" the man jumped down and used his cape to make his fall a little softer.

The firefighters were at first shocked with awe as they saw Inkman stand in front of them, but then cheered when he had rescued the babysitter and the baby.

"They need Oxygen." Inkman ran to the firefighters and up to their truck, "Especially the child." he grabbed a mask and placed it on the woman's face.

"You sure know your stuff, Inkman." one of the firefighters said as she attended the baby, "Perhaps you could show a thing or two to the rookies we're getting soon." she chuckled.

"Man, Joshua's not going to believe who we just met." another Inkling firefighter told the woman as he held the baby, "Darn, where'd he go?"

Inkman was saddened by the comments and felt downtrodden, but he knew who he was and what he did, and that lifted his spirits.

"Perhaps he had an accident, we should go check." the woman said, "You know Josh wouldn't miss a shift even if he lost a leg."

"Whoever this Joshua is." Inkman spoke, "Maybe his spirit was willing to help, and maybe it did." he told the two firefighters.

The two looked back at Inkman.  
"Well yeah, but we should still check on him." the firefighter man smiled as he saw the baby wake up, "Thank you, Inkman." he grinned.

"Thank you Inkman!" the family and the firefighters cheered as Inkman ran off and sprung away.

 **00000000**

Inkman landed atop of Inkopolis tower, the nightlife bustling below as the citizens looked at him.  
"All these people I must defend." he clenched his fists, "And I will!" he smiled and pointed up to the sky.

Nearby, the large TV that displayed over Inkopolis Square showed the video of Inkman saving the babysitter and the baby from the burning home, all from the phone of either a bystander or a firefighter.

Inkman looked as people cheered as his picture came on.

"I will defend of all you." Inkman pointed up to the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Inkman a Criminal?**

* * *

Inkman was the rave of Inkopolis for the whole week.  
News Shows and Newspapers rung up with the major story of the week, which was something relating to the Hero of Inkopolis.

INKMAN STOPS ROBBERY OF INKOPOLIS SOUTHERN BANK  
INKMAN HELPS TRAFFIC CRASH- SAVING 6 LIVES  
INKMAN'S REAPPEARANCE MAKES CRIME DROP

Of course various people on both sides were caught up with this plethora of news.

In a shanty apartment, an armed man grabbed a newspaper.

"What is it, papa?" a small Inkling girl muttered as she saw the Inkling man read the newspaper with a grim face.

"Looks like I have a little bit of help now." the man said, "Looks like Good has returned to Inkopolis." he chuckled and rolled up the paper, "Amy, you're gonna be happy." he stroked the hair of the girl.

"I am?"

"Yes... papa is going to able to come home early now." the man nodded, "No more late night shifts." he cocked his Inkstols, "Now go to sleep...

The Arbiter will come home soon." he muttered and walked to the door.

0000000

"Another report, Tori." Ellie spoke as she handed a newspaper to the Easterner, "Do you really think he is back?"

Tori looked at her computer screen, "No. It can't be him." she sighed and looked back at Ellie, "Probably just an impostor." she muttered bitterly.

Ellie sighed, "I know... it hurts, but maybe-"

"No." Tori stood up and walked off.

0000000

"Titen." an Easterner said as she walked with her son and the large anemonite, "Have you heard the news?"

"Yeah, who hasn't." Titen grunted as he carried the boy, "Mikoto, jeez, what kind of question is that?" he asked as he looked at various people with Inkman gear, "Inkman's back, that's something amazing. Last I heard he died."

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes." Mikoto muttered, "Inkman did perish." she tried to grab her son's hand, only to reach for nothing, "Huh?" she turned to see that her son was not around, "Akito?" she looked for her child.

"Where'd he go?" Titen asked as he used his superior height to look over some of the crowd, "Rats, I don't see him." he muttered and helped Mikoto search.

"Where did he go?" Mikoto muttered in worry, then saw his figure appeared in the middle of the street, "Akito!" she screamed in horror as her son was about to be struck by a garbage truck.

The truck blared its horn, trying to scare the child away, but to no avail since the boy stood in fright.

"Rrrr..." Titen growled and started to gain large muscle mass, then jumped into the road and completely tanked the crash with the garbage truck, absorbing the massive strike in order to save Akito.

The garbage truck stopped in its track, and then the two drivers stepped out and saw the hulking Titen slunched over.

"Graa..." Titen breathed deeply and then started to become smaller until he was his regular size.

The citizens around him stood in awe, but not at Titen.

"Akito!" Mikoto ran to her son and hugged him, "Titen! Are you ok!?"

"Yes." Titen muttered, "But something's not right." he murmured.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

"I didn't buff up in time..." Titen responded, "There's no way I would have stopped the truck without launching off."

The crowds clapped as a third party stepped in, a man in a suit.

Inkman.

Mikoto's eyes opened as she saw the man walk down to them.

"The Pneumatic Energy Enhancers." Inkman said, "Luckily I managed to hold back the garbage truck for you, ma-" he paused as he saw the huge crash in the front of the truck, "Did... Did it hit you?"

"Inkman..." Mikoto ran to the Inkman and kissed him, "Inkman, you're back." she hugged the man.

"Ma'am... I-I." Inkman rubbed the back of his helmet, "A simple thank you would be nice." he blushed a bit behind his face mask.

"Inkman, do you not know who I am?" Mikoto asked, now suspicious because of the voice.

"I'm sorry, but I would like to." Inkman chuckled and looked at the woman, "Perhaps we can meet each oth-" he yelped when Mikoto pushed him back.

"Who are you, you impostor!?" Mikoto yelled and Titen stepped next to her, "You're not the Inkman I know!"

"What's going on?" Inkman gulped as he looked at them, noticing they were getting closer, "Look, citizens, I do not want any trouble-"

"Hrah!" Mikoto missile kicked Inkman in the chest, sending him flying back into a car, "Impostor! Who are you!?' she yelled and ran to hit him.

"Uh Oh!" Inkman rolled and avoided the punch, then was suddenly seized by some police officers, "Hey! What's going on!?"

"We found you!" the officers said and detained him, "You're being charged with impersonating a law enforcer." they reported.

"No, you got the wrong-" Inkman had the car door shut on him, then more police officers joined in and surrounded the car.

"Take him away!" Mikoto yelled as the caravan of police officers rode off.

 **0000000**

"I did nothing wrong." Inkman told the officers who were closing the cell door on him, "I am the protector of Inkopolis!" he told the two Inklings.

"Tell that to the judge." one of the officers said as he locked the cell, which was made out of somekind of incredibly strong glass, "You phoney."

The other officer seemed more reluctant to see Inkman imprisoned, but walked off before anything could get to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Inkman: Forever  
Chapter 15**

 **INKMAN ON TRIAL  
RISE OF JUSTICE**

* * *

"Supreme Court of Inkopolis is now in session." a soldier spoke as seven judges stepped inside the courtroom, several clerks typing on their laptops.

"Today we will be reviewing the case." the Mayor of Inkopolis spoke as he opened a scroll, " _The City of Inkopolis vs The False Inkman_." he read it aloud, and then sat down next to the far right Judge.

Inkman stood in the defendant's pulpit, all alone, while several civil authorities stood in the plaintiff's area, accompanied by lawyers and the legal type.

The last trickle of civilians stepped inside and sat down, including one blind Inkling woman, who was being guided by what appeared to be her friend, a Shrimpite.

"We are gathered here today to either condemn or release this man, who appears and acts like the most famous hero Inkopolis has ever had." the judge in the middle, an Inkling male, spoke as he looked at The Inkman, "Each side will make their opening statement."

The plaintiff's stood up.

"Judges." the police commissioner spoke, "For so long the people of Inkopolis had a hero. A hero known as The Inkman. No one knows where he came from, or why he started to doing his brave acts, but he came like a sigh of relief for every citizen of our fair city. With his help, crime levels dropped to record breaking lows not seen for 50 years, and with his help Inkopolis became a better place." he looked at the audience, "Who knows how many lives have been directly or indirectly saved by our great Hero. Who knows how well Inkopolis has been due to him- However." his attitude drastically changed, "Alas, in a battle to save us all, The Inkman, our brave and caring hero, was fatally struck by the supernatural fiend Dagon. It was I who helped guide his casket down the funeral procession through the city, I and my colleagues here." he turned to his allies, "We saw Inkman be buried to rest with the good and the great in his final resting place at Akatama Federal Cemetary, which is only reserved to those who have served their city well, from the Great Wars to today. To have this impostor take the reigns of such a hallowed figure of a history is not only despicable, but worthy of penalties!" the man sat down.

"The Defendant may rise." the judge spoke as he looked at The Inkman.

Inkman stood up and felt the scorn of the citizens behind him, then he looked up to a window where he saw Chirpington. The man nodded and cleared his throat.

"Seakind of Inkopolis." Inkman spoke as he turned to see the crowds, "I see you are very respectful of your heroes in every aspect. For when I heard the words of our Fair Commissioner, and the words on the news I heard all sorts of news about myself." he said, causing a couple of grumbles in the crowds.

"Marasia." the blind Inkling woman whispered to her shrimpite friend, "Is that the man? The Inkman impostor?" she asked.

"That's him alright." the shrimpite responded, much to the blind girl's anger.

"I hope he gets guilty, he shouldn't disrespect our hero like that." the Inkling woman said as she looked dead ahead.

"Therefore I tell this to you." The Inkman spoke, "What would it take for you to believe I am The Inkman chosen to save and help Inkopolis? For The Inkman is not proved by his wear, but by his actions." he looked at the crowds, "What wrong doing have I done to you all?"

The crowds murmured.

"My Mission was to help Inkopolis and defend Good." Inkman spoke, striking Mikoto, who was in the crowds, "And no other mission will impede that. I am devoted to Inkopolis, and I am devoted to Good. And if my actions do not prove that, I do not know what will convince you all that I am The Inkman." he sat down.

The judges mumbled and looked at The Inkman.

The window suddenly opened and down flew Chirpington, who landed on The Inkman's shoulder.

"Ha..." Mikoto, Tori, Ellie, and Titen gasped in shock, as did the plaintiffs and some of the crowd.

"That's impossible..." Mikoto muttered, "That's the avian ally."

"Chirpington?" Ellie saw as Chirpington rubbed his head on The Inkman's helmet, "What?"

Tori mumbled something inaudibly and held her baby, then smiled softly as she looked at the wonderful sight in front of her.

"What is going on?" the blind Inkling woman asked as she heard all the commotion.

"Some bird just landed on Inkman." her shrimpite friend said indifferently, "And everyone's all freaked out."

"Why don't they calm down so we can try this person?" the woman growled, "We shouldn't stop justice because of a bird."

"This is not possible!" the judges stood up as they, having met the previous Inkman several times, saw Chirpington on this Inkman's shoulder.

"How could that be!?" the civil leaders ran and surrounded The Inkman, checking if that was actually Chirpington and not some random bird in order to set up a ploy.

They inspected and inspected, and cold find no trickery.

"This is Inkman's Avian Ally." the Commissioner ran to the judges and the Mayor, "I can't believe it..."

"The evidence flew straight into our face." the judges spoke, and then stood up, "We find no charge in The Inkman!" they announced, "He is the True Hero of Inkopolis!"

The crowd erupted in joy as they cheered Inkman's name.

However, there was one person not sharing this jubilee...  
The blind Inkling woman.

"What's going on?" the woman asked, "No! This wasn't a trial!" she yelled, but her yell was defeaned by the crowds cheering, "We can't let him go free! There was no trial!" she continued to yell.

 **0000000**

"We are here live in the Supreme Court of Inkopolis to announce that The Inkman has truly returned to us!" a news reported spoke into his camera, "Just minutes ago it was proclaimed that the so called Impostor was the true Inkman and not a hoax- and just look at this crowd!" he laughed as he saw the mass of seakind surround the courthouse.

Police Officers lifted the barriers that impeded some of the people from entering, having also swarmed to see The Inkman come out of court room.

"Citizens of Inkopolis, we present you our Hero!" the Mayor spoke as he raised Inkman's arm, "The Inkman!" he yelled, and the crowds cheered.

"INKMAN!  
INKMAN!  
INKMAN!  
DA-DA-DA!"

Tori and her gang ran up to the front of the mass to catch a look at The Inkman.

"Tori, calm down!" Ellie laughed as she saw Tori as ecstatic as ever, "Haha!" she waved at The Inkman, "Cousin! Cousin!"

"My love!" Tori waved as well, trying to catch our Hero's attention.

Inkman waved at the crowd and shook hands with some of them, eventually coming up to Ellie and Tori, "Hello-Ooh!" he chuckled when Ellie hugged him, "Settle down there, citizen." he said and stepped back.

Ellie was shocked.

"Beautiful baby, ma'am." Inkman told Tori as he looked at her child, "Hope it grows up to uphold good and justice." he patted the baby's head and walked off.

Both of them were devastated.

"What?" Tori murmured, "How did he..." she started to well up.

"Tori... please." Ellie hugged her, "Perhaps... When he came back he lost his memory?" she tried to cheer her up, though she was sad as well, "Maybe it will come back to him."

Tori sighed and the two walked off.

"Inkopolis will be defended!" Inkman said as he pointed to his fair city.

 **0000000**

"It's... not fair..." the blind inkling woman, who was still in the courtroom, cried as she walked about it like a haunting spirit, "They let him go without a trial! They let him go with no consequence!" she growled and gnashed her teeth, "They call themselves a court of law and justice but let criminals go free with no trial... AHHHH!" she screamed and cried her lungs out.

In a fit of rage, the blind woman swung her rod and struck something that made a metal clang when it hit the ground.

"Ah!" the woman yelped, then hunched over and felt around, "I can't believe they let out a criminal... They let out that Inkman Impostor..." she growled, "Without trial, without justice... Just like my father..." she wept and finally felt what she had dropped.

It was a statue of a blindfolded inkling woman holding scales and a sword, the Lady Justice of the Supreme Court of Inkopolis.

"Ha..." the woman felt its features and then pictured them in her mind, "Ha... this is the Justice..." she mumbled and sat down, picking it up and embracing the small statue.

"The Justice that has been taken away from Impostor Inkman in conspiracy. The one that was not used to try that criminal." she growled and stood up, "The one that must rise up and end this madness once and for all..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Inkman: Forever**

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Reunion of Old**

* * *

There was our hero, the great Inkman, flying through the clear skies of Inkopolis and scanning the great city for any crime or wrongdoing.

"Boy, this job does take some guts." Inkman chuckled, "I just got off of firefighting duty a few minutes ago... If only I could do both at the same time." he pondered, then imagined himself fighting fires in The Inkman suit.

Suddenly, Inkman's innate evil sensory system sparked, causing the man to turn towards a theft in progress.

Our hero instinctively dove down to the scene of the crime, where an Anemonite man was robbing a purse from an Inkling woman.

"Stop right there vil-" Inkman stopped when he noticed it was the Anemonite from the garbage truck incident, "Wait a minute-" he also looked at the woman, then noticed it was the woman from the garbage truck incident as well, "Hey! You're the two that were there when I was arrested." he said and looked at the two.

Titen nodded, as did Mikoto.

Inkman felt a plot unraveling, then suddenly stood stone cold when something metallic touched his back.

"Well, looks like we found him, eh?" an Inkling man spoke, none other than The Arbiter, wielding his double inkstols and having them glued to The Inkman's back, "What's the occasion for being here."

"Inkman seems to have lost his memory." Volta popped out, "He doesn't remember me."

"Or any of us for that matter." Mikoto added, "Inkman, if you say you are who you are, why don't you recall any of us?" she asked and looked at our hero.

Inkman felt cornered by the four people, "All I know is that you are citizens of Inkopolis-" he saw the four get extremely suspicious.

Suddenly, a relief.  
Chirpington landed on his shoulder and bailed him out once more, but this time he had his spoken defense with him.

"Mikoto, Titen, Ignacio, and Ellie." Chirpington spoke in his deep black man voice, taking all of them back, "This is Inkman, though not the same man you once knew." he informed them.

Titen looked at the bird, "Whaddya mean?"

"This is no longer Elijah." Chirpington responded and looked at all of them, "This is a man by the name of Joshua, a firefighter in his occupation and now the True Hero of Inkopolis." he said and looked at Inkman, "So cast away your doubts and suspicions, since this is the man you hail so much- sure he's in a different body, but his soul is still as pure as before."

The four looked at The Inkman, who waved at them.

"Now listen to me, all of you." Chirpington spoke, "With the revival of The Inkman... another person must revive." he said ominously "The opposite of he who has been brought back will rise as well."

Inkman felt something deep inside his spirit, a strong pain, and then saw a shadowy figure appear in the back of his mind.

"You know who it be, Inkman." Chirpington told our hero, "It is time to rise up, heroes, for since the beginning of Seakind the world has been suffering violence and those who are violent have seized it. As I speak the forces of evil a rising one more time in order to quell you all."

"There we go again." The Arbiter rolled his eyes, "Perhaps we can stop them once and for all if we splat everyone who does it." he growled.

"No. Everyone deserves a chance." The Inkman turned to the man, "Regardless of how bad they have been... If they are redeemable, they deserve redemption." he informed and looked at his new allies.

"Stay safe." Chirpington finished and then flew off.

The four looked at the New Inkman.

"We can do this, allies." The Inkman said as he looked at his friends, "Now may I ask what you all are capable of?"

Titen walked up to Inkman, "Just don't get me angry." he chuckled and looked at Volta, who eagerly ran to him.

"New Inkman! The name's Volta, and I'll shock you with my abilities!" Volta laughed, "And any baddie that dares to rise up!" she made an arc of lighting skip across her hands, "You have my power!" she extended her hand.

"Thank you, Volta." Inkman shook her hand, only to be instantly electrocuted by a huge surge of energy, "AHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" he cried and was sent flying back in a charred state, "Cah..." he coughed.

"Oops... forgot to turn it off." Volta chuckled cheesily, "Sorry, Inkman." she rubbed the back of his head.

"No... problem..." Inkman groaned as he stood up, "And you?" he asked Mikoto, only to have a katana on his neck faster than he could even process that it was there, "Ah... ah..." he stammered.

"Any words?" Mikoto smirked, "I am Mikoto, and I am the fastest blade in the world." she sheathed her inkatana and looked at him, "Together the winds of fortune will blow with goodwill."

Inkman turned to The Arbiter, who looked at him nonchalantly, "And you, man?" he asked the armed Inkling.

"I am The Arbiter." The Arbiter spoke, "Former Special Operative in the War in Molluskistan, expert in Ink weaponry, hand to hand combat, and inkspolsives. Though I do not guarantee I will always be on your side... so watch yourself." he started to walk off to his black jeep.

"Uh... tough character, huh?" Inkman said uneasily as he saw the man step inside his car, "So.. um..."

"Yes, he's a strange case." Mikoto spoke and walked to the jeep.

 **000000**

"Miss Miriam." a butler spoke as the blind Inkling woman from the courthouse scene returned to a regal looking mansion, "How was University today?" he asked as he helped guide her down the marble halls.

"Good, Masika." the woman told her Urchinian butler as she felt around, then set down her coat on a hanger, "But I am still angry..."

"Miss Miriam... Please, the trial was almost a week ago..." the butler spoke as he helped her step down some stairs, "You should disregard it by now."

"How can I, Masika?" Miriam growled, "I witnessed the injustice that happens when the law is not applied! The Law!" she yelled and tugged her butler, "It was a disgrace to society!" she cried and opened a door, revealing a bookroom.

"Miss Miriam, perhaps you should sit down." the butler spoke as he helped the woman sit down, "Let's get this out of your mind, what did you study at school today?' he asked as he went to get a kettle of tea he had already prepared.

"I go to law school, Masika... What do you expect?" Miriam grunted, "I study the thing that is disregarded even in the Supreme Court!" she slammed the table, knocking over her tea cup.

"Miss Miriam..." the butler sighed as he saw the spilled drink seep over the whole table, "It's not only bad that you're still angry, but also because you stole from them!" he pointed to the Lady Justice that stood on the woman's desk.

"They don't deserve it." Miriam growled, "There is no justice in there... there is no justice anywhere..." she stood up and gnashed her teeth, "I've heard it... my father was a victim because of it."

"Miss Miriam, I don't think we should bring up your father." the butler whispered, then gave quick glance at a surveillance camera at the right corner of the room.

"No... it ends now, Masika..." Miriam whispered as she walked over to a portrait of her father, "Am I where I need to be?"

"Miss Miriam-"

"Misaka, tell me!" Miriam yelled as she felt around.

The butler sighed in defeat, "Yes, Miss Miriam... But may I advise you to stand down?"

"No." the woman grunted.

"Are you sure you want to go this route?" the butler muttered, trying to convince her one last time.

"Yes, Misaka." the woman clenched her fist, "This must end!" she yelled and felt around, finally touching a wall.

"Then I will support you all the way." the butler gulped and stood defiantly, then walked to the table where the tea pitcher was, "I have a duty give by your father, and I won't fail him." he grabbed the pitcher and threw it at the camera, breaking it. The butler walked over to Miriam and led her to her father's portrait.

"Rah!" Miriam ripped the portrait the minute she felt it, revealing a keycode device inside.

"You have 30 seconds before they cut the power." the butler said as he helped Miriam type out a code.

The bookcase behind Miriam's study desk groaned as it started to open.

"Emergency power is routed." the butler informed, then iron bars descend on the windows and the power be cut off, only to return seconds after, "I will lead you." he said and helped Miriam down the revealed room.

"My father was a scientist, he did nothing wrong." Miriam spoke as she felt around, "The Law was not used with him, only anger and spite." she growled and then heard a door close.

"Your father was a good man." the butler spoke as he saw the new room, a laboratory, before them, "His mission was to help protect Inkopolis." he looked at an armored exosuit, "He planned to make Inkopolis's army invincible to its enemies and save lives."

"I was but a girl, but I understood what he was trying to do." Miriam said as she felt around, "And what they did to him!" she felt the exosuit and stepped up.

"Your father would be proud of your decision." the butler said as Miriam stepped on the lit stage, then felt intricate machinery roar in life as he controlled a computer.

Some mechanical arms moved the exosuit and placed it on Miriam.

"Ha..." Miriam sighed as she felt a rise in strength as she felth the chestplate and leg armor, "Misaka, I want you to make me an outfit to go with this."

"What do you desire?" the butler asked.

 **00000000**

"They started acting erractic an hour ago." a police officer spoke as several Civil defense armored truck surrounded the lavish mansion.

"We knew this would happen." the leader of the Civil Defense squads growled, "Does anyone have any visuals?" he radioed, only to have "nos" in response, "We need to stop them right now, who knows what that girl has found that we haven't!"

"Professor Misovich used to work for the military." a Civil Defense techie spoke, "Man, hopefully the feds don't hop in on us..." he grumbled as he saw the squads enter the mansion.

00000000

"This is Dolphin-1, entering main hall-" the first squad paused when they saw the butler atop of the stairs, as if to greet them, "We found the butler- Get down!" the leader aimed his Splattershot at the old Urchinian, "Get down right now-" he stopped when he saw another figure appear on their floor level.

An Inkling woman, who's eyes were covered by a blindfold with what appeared to be some form of headsets that covered her ears appeared.  
Her chest was covered in futuristic armor, as were her legs.

On one arm she had a pair of scales and on the other a small metal cylinder.

"Surrender now!" one of the Civil Defenders spoke, "Sir, we got both subjects, but it appears the woman has some kind of weird tech-"

"The Universe has fallen out of Order!" the woman spoke, "I will restore it!" she held up her scales and then dropped them on the ground, causing an audible clang.

In her mind, the woman saw the sound waves bounce off the environment, lighting up all the Civil Defenders like some sort of sonar system.

"22 armed civil defenders." the woman spoke, "All will pay the price! I, as Nemesis, will exact vengeance!" she yelled and clicked a button on her little metal cylinder, causing two bars of black ink filled forms arise from it.

The Civil Defenders fired on the woman when she lunged, only to be taken back by her extreme mobility.

"Hrah!" Nemesis, as she called herself, struck three of the armed defenders, splatting them, then deflected ink blasts with her double sided inksaber, taking two more defenders out.

"We need some back-DWAH!" a defender yelled as he was struck and splatted before finishing his sentence.

Before long, all the defenders were either splatted or greatly wounded by to woman, who had exacted punishment on them all.

"I will not relent..." the woman walked to her original spot where the scales where and picked them up, "Until everything is back into order." she raised the scales and had a ray of light shine down on her from one of the windows.

"And I will be the one to do that..."

* * *

 **The force known as Nemesis has risen up, but will she take the side of Inkman or fall down her own path!  
Only time will tell on Inkman: Forever!**


End file.
